


TRICK OR TREAT

by FusiontaleAU



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Candy, Creepy Fluff, Drugged Sex, Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, HATE!Sans - Freeform, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Heavy Drinking, Helltrash, Horror, Impiled/Referenced Horror Movies, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinktober 2018, Love/Hate, M/M, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rape, Reaper Sans - Freeform, Rough Sex, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus x Underfell Papyrus - Freeform, Underswap Sans (Undertale), Werewolf, Yandere Sans (Undertale), spicycinnaroll, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusiontaleAU/pseuds/FusiontaleAU
Summary: All Halloween stories are connected in one way toanother.Tales of terror reveal the consequences of what all can happen on the scariest night of the year.HAPPY HALLOWEEN!





	1. Eye Candy

Birds are singing and the flowers are blooming on days like this everyone is preparing for Halloween- well almost everyone. One monster out of all the AU's hated it, in fact he loath it, you may ask what could cause a skeleton to hate so much: all the cheering and dressing up he saw no point or what purpose it served it would only proved to fail at the end of it of all it only showed weakness , maybe it was the cheer and all the happy smiles it brought. It was hope he could feel it in his very soul and HE hated it, like a holy cross it burned him from the very touch but most of all I think the real reason why he hated Halloween as cliché as it sounds was because his dark soul never felt anything for anyone, not even his own brother he just never met that special someone. Nightmare in fact somehow still found enjoyment out of this stupid holiday it allowed him to spread his passion for fear in dreams and had even on rare occasions he would scare small monsters to the point they pissed themselves. What an enjoyable holiday in deed.  
Nightmare unwrapped the cherry flavored Lollipop he had stolen from Underswap Sans also went by the name Blue Skeleton who had dressed up as pirate this year that was clearly hand made with a cheap rubber mask he looked to be on his way to a Halloween Party, “ what a dork" it was amusing to watch the color drain from the shorter skeletons face as he ran for the hills probably back to the warm home Blue shared with the blue skeleton's younger brother Underswap Papyrus who they called Stretch and Frisk the human. He placed the sugar sweet treat into his mouth and lend against the roof top of the dark kingdom in this god forsaken AU that Nightmare had learned to called home now. He let out a sigh, annoyed that he had already scared everyone in all the AU's and was now eating candy alone and he just finished his last beer so he had no more booze which was not his style it was better to make everyone else suffer then suffering alone. Not that Nightmare was lonely cause he wasn't- nope there was no chance he was lonely if anything he was on top of the world! He didn't need no body. He didn't.

Speaking of annoying others- Nightmare realizes he has not visited all AU's he had skipped the anti AU’s on this night, for the fact half of them were brainless morons that could not follow a simple order and the ones he somehow tolerated already had plans: Horror Sans had taken his brother Papyrus on a killing spree, Swapfell Sans was busy with his royal guard duties around the holidays, Dust could give less of two shits ,and there was no chance in hell he was going to ask Red ( Underfell Sans) or whatever his name was he didn't bother keeping up with their names it didn't matter to him. Nothing did. The only Sans he had not visited in a long time was HATE! Sans the very name brings a wicked smirk to his dark face. It was strange how one skeleton could bring so much hatred into this small pitiful world but could make Nightmare feel so good. He smirked thinking back on the lovely memory: Nightmare had been sitting upon his thorn one dark morning bored as always until a feeling a hit him, a new AU had been born but that wasn't all- it was strong, the feeling he felt back then was clear. It was pure HATED, ‘What a wonderful feeling’ he chuckled darkly he hadn't felt so alive! It was fascinating! He had too see what the cause of all this with out further delay teleported to the new Au. It was beyond anything in his wildest dreams it was chaos everyone fighting against one another, this was far beyond anything he could hope for and it was beautiful. He explored the new anti AU where he found what looked like Sans but this one was different from the others when he would move it was like a shadow moving on it's own and unlike the other Sans this one seemed to have a hour glass like figure, ’sexy' Nightmare thought to himself as he licked his lips as he eyed him hungry. He had found it strange for he had never had these thoughts or experience kissing before about with any Monster, Nightmare finally came to terms that it was a crush after reserving a slap to the face after grabbing HATE!Sans ass . So far the dark shadow like skeleton had resisted Nightmares advance’s every turn that didn't stop Nightmare from trying.  
“ Heh, Maybe I should pay kitten a visit “ he thought aloud finishing his cherry flavored candy then stood up slowly it took him a minute to gain his balance without falling off the roof. Once his feet are steady he teleports into the night.  
Hate Sans never really got angry. It was his goal to spread hate though out the world, he fed off others monsters hatred, true if you cross his path the worse he would give do would be to yell at you or tells you to piss off but for the most of it he was numb and never felt anything.  
That is. Until.  
He met that ASSHOLE.  
Hate Sans sat in the old living room of the dusty house his crimson ruby colored eyes remained glued to the old black and white slasher human film while grabbing a handful of popcorn in his claw like hand. HATE!Sans didn't need food to survive but it was traditional among monsters to have a salty snack when watching a horror movie It was a stupid film and corny no doubt but it was better then having to deal with brats egging his door. Then again he thought as he turned at the 80 year gray cracked door that was barely standing up with a broken lock, Ha! Just let them try and break in he would make them pay for their foolishness. The world was full of hatred and fallen into despair when HATE! Sans took over. Everyone no longer trusted each other and were always at each other's throats day and night yet kids in this AU still celebrated what humans called Halloween. Every year it was ether leaving real body parts on his lawn or throwing eggs. EVERY.FUCKING.YEAR.  
If the truth was told, he preferred the eggs. At least eggs come off unlike Blood from the bodies.  
Then again maybe they'll skip his house this year, maybe they'll just go bother some other poor fool, and if HATESans prayed enough maybe they'll finally die-  
Suddenly as if on cue a couple of knocks could be heard at the door and HATE!Sans growled though his teeth like a wolf. So much for wishful thinking he thought as he stood up from the old couch and turned off the old TV, ‘ might as well see what the fucking brats did this year' he grumbled under his long shark like teeth as he marched out of the living room to the front door and was so annoyed he didn't bother checking through the peephole of his door like he normally did, he didn't trust anyone it was normal to feel that way. He pulled opened the door ready to yell and scare off the brats when he stopped as soon as he saw who was on the other side. He needed an aspirin.  
“ Trick or Treat Kitten" Nightmare purred using the nickname he had given HATE!Sans and smiled wickedly which could only meant he was up to no good but tried to act he wasn't planning something.  
( bullshit) 

“ I told you not to call me that" the dark shadow Sans snapped at the smug bastard who stood on his doorstep Nightmare chuckles finding it cute and could feel his glowing erection getting tight against the fabric of his baggy shorts the more he eyed his double ganger, all in due time he told himself,“ I would be careful, heh, yelling is one of my turns on kitten or would you rather me call you ‘sexy pet' cause I don't mind doing that" Nightmare winked clearly flirting. HATE!Sans was not pleased, “ what do you want?” HATE!Sans cutting straight to the point, he wanted little to do with the pervert as possible. Nightmare merely shrugged as he shoved his hands into his pockets of his black hoodie, and lend against the door frame, “ Nothing, just trick or treating , scaring children, stealing candy, and just in the neighborhood” he replied cooly. HATE!Sans eye twitched, ‘ he is full of BULLSHIT!’ HATE!Sans thought angrily to himself as he placed his hands on hips and glared at Nightmare not believing a word, “ uh-huh so you just so happen to be in this AU and in my neighborhood? “ he raised an eye brow at Nightmare who still has the smug look on his stupid prick face. He wants to slap it off, “ is that a crime kitten?” Nightmare asked honestly lending in eyeing the other like a tasty dessert that's when it hit HATE!Sans like a gust of wind the smell on Nightmare was strong and he makes a sound of disgust, “ tsk, you reek of booze ” taking a step away covering his nose hole trying to block the awful smell of alcohol, “ why am I not surprised? “ HATE!Sans shook his head scolding the drunk dark over lord. Nightmare only chuckled and took a step closer, “ I’m not that drunk" he slurred his words, “ you are a leader of ALL ANTI AU'S! YOU COULD AT LEAST ACT LIKE IT. HOW ARE YOU A SANS?” “ I’ll get as WANT as I DRUNK to be!” Nightmare pointed a boney finger in his face while mixing up his words, ‘ oh God. My life' HATE groans hitting his palm against his face having enough of this,” and that just pisses you off doesn't it” he asked in a teasing tone and licked his lips taking HATE!Sans hand and starts a trail of kisses up the shadow skeleton arm this causes HATE!Sans to blush deeply not expecting this as he turns away fuming, “ would you-you knock it off" he stuttered , ‘ the fuck?!’ he never stuttered. This guy is really starting to piss him off,“ I wonder what else pisses you off my sexy pet-" Nightmare grabs his ass and gets a snack to the face, “ don't touch me" he ordered pulling away his hand out of Nightmare’s grip his dark face still blushing heavily from those lingering touches and kisses.  
Oh those lovely kisses.  
He shook his head! Yea right. When Red actually grows a backbone and kills something will be the day HATE ends up with Nightmare, “ go home Nightmare “ then is about to slam the door in his face when the other stops him, “ come on baby- er HATE I'm too drunk to be on my own” he put on his best puppy dog face. HATE crossed his arms, “ what do you want me to do about it?” “ let me in so I can sober up" he begged, “ yea…no fucking way" HATE says simply, “ aw come on~ have a heart" Nightmare almost begged. HATE wanted to slam the door right in his stupid looking face and point out he did not have a heart or a soul for that matter he was pure HATRED of all things. but something made him stop. taking a deep breath he thought for a minute "ugh.well....um......fine. but you have to shut up and keep your hands to yourself" HATE said letting Nightmare in "i will". Nightmare sat next to HATE on the old couch, HATE!Sans sits as far as way from him as possible. Grabbing his remote flipped the TV back on too his black and white horror movie while trying to ingore the drunk skeleton sitting a little to close to him. he looked over to see Nightmare laughing and starring at the movie. the feeling hit harder and got stronger but HATE was trying to push that feeling away. It was anger he merely told himself putting his mind at ease as he shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth distracting self, “ heh, I can't believe you watch this old crap!” Nightmare blurted out a little too loudly. HATE glared at him, “ gee I'm sorry your fucking highness ” he hissed talking to him like Nightmare was some child “ besides it’s the only channel I can get anymore so deal with it" Nightmare pretends to be hurt by the comment as he makes an upturn face, “ you wound me kitten"  
For the next hour they sat in silence watching the bad horror movie effects they were at the scene were the werewolf breaks into the house killing the girl, blood is everywhere, Nightmare grew bored and closed his eyes pretending to sleep with his black hoodie covering his skull while HATE lend back against the couch ignoring him. Well that wouldn't do. Nightmare looked out of the corner of his eye socket HATE was completely glued to the glowing box in front of them Nightmare feeling brave placed his arm around the other's shoulders just slow enough that HATE did not notice at first until Nightmare ran his other hand down into the back of his shorts and started to tease between his legs. HATE gasped and slapped him away getting up from the couch and backing away from Nightmare.

“ Stay away from me, I've told you I don't swing that way” he said under his breath backing away from the horny drunk skeleton.  
“ so do noodles, but they get all nice and loose once they get wet and hot" Nightmare follows him and takes another step closer backing him up against the wall HATE is blushing hard. "Too bad, I bet you taste beautiful" He pinned him against the wall both arms blocking each side of his head as he started breathing against his neck. That said he summon his long slimy black tentacles from behind his back. Before he could defend himself his arms are pend above his head.  
*YOU STRUGGLE, NOTHING HAPPENS  
Nightmare enjoys the way his body reacts he is so beautiful. He grabs his chin forcing him to stare into his deep diamond colored eyes,” struggle my kitten while you can, you will be singing my prayers soon, you will be mine you are perfect” HATE!Sans on the other hand was beginning to become a stuttering mess at that comment, “ f-fuck you.”  
A tentacle runs up Hate!Sans leg causing him to gasp, “give it time.” Nightmare sighed dreamily, cradling HATE!Sans's cheeks idly before he busied his fingers between HATE!Sans slim legs making his echo pussy form as fast as light, “ heh, you're so wet sweetheart”  
He spoke with a look upon his face that HATE could not identify in that moment.  
What followed next was forcing HATE!Sans legs apart which was no easy task while biting and licking at his neck as his black tentacle began rubbing against the wet sex though the cloth. HATE!Sans bit his lip he wouldn't give Nightmare the satisfaction.  
Nightmare checking his handiwork, he took in HATE!Sans expression for a moment. It was one of hate and lust, breathless if you will, yet he still tried to look tough as though none of this were bothering him. How cute.  
" don’t even think-think about-ah! Putting that thing inside me!!"  
HATE!Sans protested in a whimper, trying his best to hiss to scare him off, but it came out as somewhat more meek and breathless much to his frustration.  
" don't assume so much! I haven't even sampled you yet~" His double ganger simply smirked pulling his tentacle away from the throbbing pussy just begging to be fucked though the basketball shorts leaving HATE!Sans in suspense until his hands went to remove the others hoodie and started to tease his him by stoking his bones and leaving a trail of kisses down until Nightmare was kneeling in front of HATE!Sans. His basketball shorts were pulled gone before HATE can even retort. He smirked at the lack of no undergarments, “ no boxers? Just for me!” he smiled creepily up at his captive then takes in the beautiful sight of the glowing black as night itself magic pussy, “ you look good enough to eat" he replied as the intoxicating smell of the wet sex hit against his nose hole it made his cock so hard it almost hurt, “ don't you DARE.” HATE!Sans warned breathlessly blood eyes full of annoyance and something that was close to clearly lust glared down at the dark prince, “ I’ll scream" he threaten the other but yet again came off weak and meek tone of voice. Nightmare raises an eye brow at this, ,” oh? Is that so" Nightmare’s eyes in shape of hearts his own shark like teeth smiling or twitching then looking back down at the beautiful wet black pussy, “ so all I have to do is eat you out to make you scream my name? Here I was just taking it all slow and nice" he chuckled darkly, “ bit me!” HATE finally retorts, “ where?” Nightmare asked in husky voice.  
Oh the things he was going to do to him.  
he slides in one finger and started to finger him nice and slow, “ I can tell you have never been fingered, have you?” he smirked noticing how the dark shadow froze in place for only a moment in time as though he had been caught and Nightmare knew it. Bingo he thinks and slowly slides in another finger, “ oh yes, you are so very tight I can't wait much longer" Nightmare says in a wicked tone and starts to finger his captive faster and harder while rubbing the bulge in his shorts as he begins to dig in his meal eating out the pussy and everything with it while fingering him. HATE tries to hold back his moans of pleasure telling himself he hated this more then anything! He turned away closing his eyes tightly at same time trying to control his body from humping against Nightmares face as he purred while licking up the juices then pulls out his fully 9 inch cock rubbing him self off, ‘ fuck he’s tastes so good.’ He finally cracks open an eye and takes in HATE!Sans face and is sad to find his eyes closed and not moaning his name Nightmare pulls away to stop his meal and he leaned close and whispered in his ear..  
" I wanna hear your screams dear. If you beg me I’ll fuck you're brains out You're going to remember this day for the rest of your life."  
With that, the prince of darkness teleported them to HATES bedroom and now has him pinned down to the queen sized bed then took in the sight of his now very naked long time crush surely of which had already done the same. Reaching over to the nightstand he was thankful he'd taken time to familiarize himself with where things were kept in the bedroom all those times of following the other home made it so easy for Nightmare to break in. He eventually found a small tube. Once he was properly lubricated his hands roamed over HATE's body,” stop it, you’re wasting your time” HATE tries one final time to tell the other to fuck off at the same time ignoring Nightmare’s touches, “ there is no way, you're me!” he hissed. Nightmare chuckled darkly then his fingers continued there mission, “ oh, I am YOU, I know everything about you my love,and I know all the spots that DRIVE YOU CRAZY" Nightmare started to lick and rub his bones, touching all the spots that he knew would make the other give in, “ you like that my love?” then licks his neck , “ ah!!AH!!” a moan passed HATE’s lips, “ you sound so beautiful!” Nightmare praises then humps against him sliding inside him fast and hard.  
HATE on the other hand, writhed against the sensation, his eyes closed tight as he tried his best to wake up from this nightmare. How could he have become so helpless that now he was at the mercy of his most hated Sans and in such a position for that matter?  
He fought hard to erase the sensations as the other entered burrowed deep inside his virgin entrance followed by a scissoring motion.  
"I'll get you for this." He vowed bitterly at the dark Sans which paid him no mind.  
Instead only thrusts harder into the virgin short skeleton, “ I’d like to see you try!” Nightmare replies licking the magic juices, “ taste like black cherry pie" Nightmare hums.  
Pushing at first, he'd barely managed to get the head of his arousal inside due to the still very tight magic walls hugging around his dick.  
HATE cried out softly in a hushed tone, sounding like a pitiful almost whimpering of sorts much to his own dismay.  
Finally after much work on his part, Nightmare found himself buried in the impossibly tight pussy. The feeling it's self was dizzying but there was no time to linger on thoughts alone and he kept going faster and faster.  
Taking in the sight of his naked body, The double ganger moved his hand to HATE's face and stroked it with his thumb , then kissed him deeply forcing his tongue pass his teeth.  
“ come on~ say IT! Say my name!." Nightmare yelled his words almost begging him echoing in HATE's mind, nothing to take his mind off his current situation.  
The thrust that came was agonizing but much to his pride it started to feel good, causing HATE to writhe against his restraints, but not daring to look at his double. No, his humiliation kept him from doing this.  
Nightmare smiled with hearts in his eye sockets down upon his prey as he continued, both hands stroking HATE's annoyed face, "Look at me kitten, I want you to see everything!"  
This caused HATE to open his eyes, lust etched in them as he watched and felt every thrust. However that was the least of his concern as he felt his own body beginning to react no matter how much he willed it not to. This was the last thing he wanted that bastard to see and yet he couldn't very well hide it either.  
Soon a laugh echoed throughout the room, insane yet happy.  
"Ahh..I knew it." Nightmare grunted as his hands curled around the hips of his captive, steadying his thrusts.  
"I knew you couldn't hide it for very long. You LOVE me! How does it feel to be aroused by the person you hate more than anything?" His breath becoming labored as he reached the sweet spot of his conquest, ready to spill over at any time now.  
HATE screams out in lust as Nightmare hit the same spot over and over, “ aah!! God!! N-Nightma-” HATE bit his own lip. He almost spoke his name.  
" Yes! Dear! Say it! Oh God I love you so God damn much!! The satisfaction I have in this knowledge is more than enough." He growled Into his ear as he bent close to HATE's face. Taking this opportunity, the dark sans forced his mouth on Hate's again, surprising him in the process as he enveloped him in a searing hot kiss. His tongue desecrating every inch of the usually more often than not vicious mouth.  
Rising up again, he took in HATE's newly dazed expression. "That's right. Love me, HATE. LOVE the one that is fucking you in the most literal sense."  
Both of their sweat covered skeleton bodies heaving and panting as they writhed against each other, time seemed endless as minutes felt like hours to HATE!Sans.  
Within a matter of time the dark prince of darkness arched his frame, a loud moan escaping his mouth as his semen shot into his lover and causing the same reaction within him.  
This time HATE screams his body become full of cum, shame and humiliation washing over his features as he came at the same time.  
Now he lay exhausted, close to shutting down not only from the lack of sleep but the rough act that had taken place. Still feeling dirty and confused, HATE found it hard to just give into the overwhelming urge to shut down and could no longer fight .  
Feeling himself being released from the black slimly technical and bindings, HATE!Sans could at least find relief in the fact this his arms and legs were now free. Such an allowance of peace was short lived however as the pervert bent over him his arm spooning around him as he cuddled him, “ you made such beautiful noises” his line of vision blurred, his body desperate for rest.  
Resistance was futile now.  
"You should be happy my dear, in some cases a relationship isn't set and stone unless it's consummation" He laughed, “ that's marriage you dumb fuck" Nightmare growled weakly his eyes half open, but the look on Nightmare face makes him realize he had fucked up,“ oh? So I guess that’s makes you my wife" the crazy grin only grows on his face as does the glowing hearts in his eyes, “ happy Halloween my darling” he sighs nuzzling the crook of his neck, this feels HATE with full of anger at those words he can no longer fight or see, “ sleep my dearest" being the last words HATE!Sans heard as consciousness left both of them finally.


	2. I was a Teenage Living Zombie

4 hours earlier …. 

 

Some adults say your past may come back to haunt you, they mostly told these tall tales to put their little ones to sleep at night. However, some tall tales are better worth not speaking about. 

So many monsters and humans are out with bags full of candy even the teenagers are out for the tricks and causing mischief about the town. One teenager skeleton lends against the brick of Horrortale wall tapping his bone finger over his crossed arms growing annoyed by the minute. He is not wearing a costume as typical of the any monster teenager instead he is wearing a black baggie hoodie with ripped skinny jeans, and lastly he wore a silk red long scarf he had made by hand, “ where the hell is he…” the short 18-year-old muttered under his breath as he began to open his skull phone.It was already 6:30 the night was still young, but the others were late he sighed for what felt like the sixth time that evening when his two friends finally showed up, “ took you long enough PALETTE!” the red-eyed skeleton turned to huff at the other two standing behind him. The oldest in the group named Palette was wearing a navy green colored soldier suit, and the new skeleton in their group is wearing a witch costume. By the looks of it looked to be the youngest, “ s-sorry I had to pick up Goth!” the one with star eyes named Palette apologizes and Goth waves shyly,” and what are you supposed to be?” the dark skeleton raised an eye at Goth. With his deep crimson eyes holding a mix of anger and trying to decide if Goth was worthy or not of his time, “ I'm-I'm a witch?” “ Are you asking me or telling me?” the other asked “ telling you?” Goth asked again confused at first unsure what to say but judging by the look on the dark skeletons face it’s the wrong answer, he clears his voice, “ I mean yes sir! I am telling you-, you! I dressed as a witch because my mom told me humans find it is part of -" “ yea, yea and isn't your dad the reaper?" Goth attitude seems to change at the name of his father. He started playing with his hands and has a sour look on his face, “ I rather not talk about HIM…he's out at a Halloween party" he muttered bitterly. The black hooded skeleton finds it off-putting and looks over at Palette giving a look as if hoping for an explanation for this behavior. However, he gets no help from there Palette seems to be just as clueless, he merely shrugs then changes the subject smiling half heartily, “ er- moving on, Goth this is Fell!Goth I call him Cupcake for short because he’s so cute!” he says jovially meeting Cupcake’s gaze. who blushes hard and tries to cover his hot face with his red scarf, “I’m not cute and did you bring it?” he stuttered shyly ignoring the butterflies in his stomach and the soldier confirms this holding up his jack-o-lantern it was already carved with a happy smiley face, “ yup!” he says cheerfully.Cupcake smiles softly pleased then looks at Goth, “ I'm sure your friend Palette has already told you this. We do this every year each one of us brings a pumpkin to the UNDERSWAP graveyard swamp, so we don't die from the curse” Cupcake explains in a claim matter as if it was nothing. The word CURSE seems to gain Goth's attention, “ a-a curse?” he asked innocently holding his jack-o-lantern close to his chest protectively. Cupcake smirks under his hood but then makes a face of horror and gasps, “ you mean you don't know?! The curse of the six forgotten children” Goth looks terrified at the very words as he recalls the nights his dad would tell him the story to scare him every year when he was younger. Of course, his mom set Goth straight it wasn't true so it put his fears a little at ease so Goth tries to act like he's not scared or shaking in his boots right now, “ heh, hilarious guys! that's just-just an old skeleton’s tale it's not real" he gives a fake laugh trying to play it off but then notices his friends are not laughing with him, “ it's not real…right Palette?” he asked turning to his best friend hoping for a little backup, but the normally bright skeleton seemed to be hesitating with his answer, “ um…well- some weird stuff has been happening” now Goth is scared, “ Like what-what?” He asked in a meek voice, “ well some kids told us: they had seen humans past by when it was their turn, and some don’t even return from the graveyard also it wouldn't be crazy if something like this could happen we have battled with monsters “ he explained rubbing his arm a habit he had whenever he got nervous, Goth agreed their parents and them had seen worse, “ my mom told me that a long time ago a goat king that ruled in one of the first AU's had a son, and the humans murdered the young prince. The King was needless to say he didn't take it too well… he went on a killing spree kidnapping 6 children killing them all one right after another taking their souls, the humans swore revenge then gathered together and placed a curse on the AU ” Cupcake finishes the story, “ so every year we bring a lighted jack-o-lantern's to the graveyard to make peace among the dead souls by midnight” Goth raised his hand like a kid in school, “ here's a funny idea just hear me out: what if we don't do that and go treat or tricking instead?” Goth asked weakly, “ oh that's fine if you wanna get cursed and be a teenage zombie!” Cupcake said looking annoyed while putting his hands on his hips raising an eye, “ also you’re 18! don't tell me- you're scared?” “ No-No! Of course not!” Goth shouted a little too loudly he was a big kid! Also, he wanted to prove something to himself, “ then what are we waiting for? let's go!” Cupcake ordered already hooking an arm around Palette dragging him while Goth follows close behind his sneakers dragging behind, nearly tripping over his long silk costume in the process as they walk to the first few houses. Okay so maybe he was a tiny bit scared. Just a little. 

Cupcake rang the doorbell of the tall old house, “ what a creepy place to live” Goth muttered to himself. The lights were on at first. Then the lights of the front porch immediately switched off as soon as Cupcake rang the door, “ what in the-” He cursed under his breath, “ I-I guess nobody’s home” Goth said, and Cupcake turned giving him a blank look, “ at 6: 45? I don’t think so” he turned back to the door and started ringing the doorbell desperately while banging on it, “ OPEN THE DOOR! WE CAN SEE YOU.” He yelled. Palette only sighs with a smile and calls out, “ please sir or mam! He won’t stop! “ the light turns back on, and the door opens with bang showing an angry horror Sans glaring daggers at the teenagers, “ what the fuck do you want you little fucks!?” his voice is aggressive and sounds as if he is breathing fire, “ trick or treat?” they said holding out their bags of candy’s, “ oh yeah, Halloween” He groaned clearly unhappy seeing ‘kids’ on his doorstep, “ I’m in the MIDDLE of something! Go play in traffic “ He said with a blank face dismissing them with his ‘ Bloody’ hand that pointed at the road, “ fine! We’ll egg your house!” Cupcake said hissing, “ you don’t wanna do that kid. You don’t wanna have a bad time” Horror said in a deadpan voice, “ then give us some chocolate and we will be on our way” Cupcake said clearly not afraid of the scary skeleton in front of him that was twice as tall as him, Goth and Palette could feel something was off about this guy,” please mister! He didn't mean it.” Palette says getting in between the two monsters using himself as a human shield Finally Horror Sans gave a creepy smirk in way that would give you goosebumps, “ fine but don’t say I didn’t warn you when your past comes back to bite you in the ass” he throws the candy in their faces and waves goodbye. Cupcake and Palette thank him and leave, Goth midway down the creaky steps then turns his head slowly and stares at horror Sans ‘costume’ he is covered in head to toe with fake blood it almost looks too real, “ um that that's a nice job on your costume. It almost looks real” A Chester cat grin plays across Horror’s face with his glowing red eye shining bright in the darkness, it almost looked evil, “ Happy Halloween GOTH” he slowly shuts the door. Goth feels his legs turn to jelly in that moment as one horrifying thought crosses his mind. He runs away quickly from that house, ’ how did he know my name?’ he was sure he has never met Horror Sans before in his life and the part that nagged him the most was the blood on Horror’s dark blue hoodie it didn't look fake- he shook his skull, don’t be silly no one can be that evil. Can they? He must have been lost in thought because his best friend had been calling out to him and he almost missed the part where Cupcake opened the portal, “ hey you okay? You spaced out there" “ huh? Oh sorry. It's just-“ he frowned as they all enter Underswap, should he tell him? He wondered, “ Horror he was acting weird that's all" Palette is about to reply to that but is cut short when a blue skeleton dressed as a pirate in a rubber mask runs for his life screaming his arms were waving everywhere like a crazy person and ends up pushing Cupcake to the ground, “ Ow!! Watch it asshole!!” Cupcake calls after the skeleton but the skeleton is already too far away to hear the threat, “ are you all right Cupcake?” Palette asked looking him over while offering a hand and Cupcake accepts the gesture, “ yea, I think so" he muttered while playing with his red scarf as they start walking again Goth looked behind them rubbing his chin, “ I wonder what made him run in fear for?” Palette seemed to be thinking the same thing, “ whatever it was- it did scare him" Cupcake sighed dusting himself off, “ we’ll worry about it later, it’s close to midnight, and I still don't have a jack-o-lantern.” “ oh no! How are you going to make peace with the souls?” asked Goth, “ simple" he said, “ we find one and borrow one!” easy said than done. Though Cupcake knew where to get one and it wouldn't be easy, but it would be worth it. There stood a tall house at the end of the Underswap AU if you looked closely you would probably miss it on any other day but at night you would spot the best pumpkins this time of year. So the duo snuck into the driveway of the old home all the while Goth was biting his nails and warning his friends this was a bad idea he didn’t want to get in trouble! His friends explained again they were borrowing it, “ no one will even miss it!” Cupcake said in a hushed whisper looking at one of the lighted pumpkins that seemed just right it's face was carved with a scary look upon its face, “ okay let's go before they spot us” Goth said getting impatient. The teens are about to leave- when suddenly they stop hearing footsteps up the front lawn, “ quick hide! In the bushes!” Palette said and they all duck into the nearby bushes. They peek out and see a tall skeleton in black robes clearly dressed as the grim reaper walking up the driveway the hood covered his face so they couldn't identify his face but it was clear it was a skeleton by the shape of his body and the person with him was wearing a fluffy black jacket with basketball shorts he wore a Werewolf mask whatever they were talking about it made the punk red skeleton in the jacket angry yet nervous at the same time he seemed to be thinking deeply about something then stops walking completely, “ hey I just realized…I need to go pick up my date" he spoke in a deep voice, but something didn't sound right the way he said that. the person with him even though they couldn't see his face because they were faced away the male skeleton shrugged and said something that the teens could not hear and the two parted ways. The reaper skeleton entered the house full of loud music while the other headed back the way he came from.  
After they were sure, the two were gone; the teens came out of their hiding spot and quickly left with Cupcakes pumpkin under his arm. 

It’s close to midnight and the gang walks down the path leading to the gate of the graveyard upon first glance there is an old rusted lock and chain around the tall gate, “ here we are” Palette says fearfully, “looks like it's locked! Guess we'll have to go home!” Goth says hopefully then turns to leave but is stopped by someone grabbing the back of his collar sitting him back in place, “ oh no you don't! I have a key" Cupcake smirked pulling out a key from his hoodie pocket it reflected off the pale moonlight, “ where did you get that from?” Palette asked raising an eye suspiciously. Cupcake turns to the gate placing the old key into the rusty lock, “ I borrowed it" is all he says. He ‘borrowed ‘ it from the owner and unlocked the gate the chains falling to the ground. 

 

__________________ 

They entered and followed the path, “ we are almost there" Cupcake shows them the way off the path, “ b-but shouldn't we stick to the path?” Goth asked scared. Cupcake explained the graveyard the children were off the trail and had to follow it if they didn't want to get cursed so Goth did as he was told against his better judgment. 

They walked and walked for what felt like ages. 

A blanket of fog crosses over them. The line of graves finally come into view and Palette took out his phone checking the time, “ 11: 55” he announced aloud, ”all right everyone ready?" Cupcake asked sitting on the gravestone with his pumpkin resting in his lap as he looks at the group getting ready to light his pumpkin once he was sure everything was in place. They counted down then lighted their pumpkins. 

Then they say the chant in unison. 

‘children, children of 6, we light the night, and we wish you goodnight.’ 

they blow out their jack-o-lanterns then it becomes quiet. Too quiet. Suddenly Cupcakes head snaps to the thick of the fog, “ did you hear that?” he sounds afraid. The two listen but don't hear anything, “ I don't hear anything “ Goth says confused Palette however on the other hand, “ I think I heard something over there" he says pointing to the left, “ I’m going to go check it out" Cupcake says hoping off the gravestone he was just sitting on taking his pumpkin with him, “ No-No don't!” Goth stepped forward, “ what if it's those kids?!” he shouted a little too loud worried for his friend's safety, “ would you relax we did the chant, so that means we are safe. Duh!” he stats it as if it's a fact of life. Goth looks back Palette who does not meet his gaze and had not spoken a word, why isn't he stopping him? Doesn't he care about Cupcake? Something weird is going on Goth just couldn't put his finger on it. Cupcake hands him the key, “ here" placing the key into his hand, “ if I don't make it back, run as fast as you can to the front gate and lock it shut, understand?” he asked and Goth nodes stuffing the key into his pocket then watches as his friend walks into the thick fog. 

Suddenly Goth feels something behind him then turns and screams at what he see's an armless body with a pumpkin for a head. He runs from the great creepy monsters with jack-o-lantern heads then trips hitting his skull against a sharp stone the last thing he hears is a loud CRACK! In the back of his skull. 

There is darkness. He can hear voices as he slowly cracks opened his eyes his vision is a blur and his skull feels like he was just hit by running car, “ oh no, I think he's hurt" one voice that sounded like Palette spoke sounding scared, “ oh shit. dude my mom's gonna kill me!” another voice said that almost sounded like Monster Kid, “ Look, Look! I think he's coming around!” monster kid shouts when Goth looks up and screams at the sight of the pumpkin face ghoul and kicks the monster in the gut and tries to escape for dear life when Palette stops him and pulls him into a hug, “ it's okay! Everything is okay" he speaks trying to calm him down letting his skull. Goth cries into his own hands he is hurt, confused, and scared, “ well it was fun while it lasted" Cupcake speaks up with a smirk taking off his pumpkin head then helps Monster kid with his and Palette glares at him, “ this isn't funny! You never said Goth would get hurt!” the tone of his voice seems to shock Cupcake and he turns away shutting up, “ I’m-I’m sorry," Cupcake says softly. Palette looks back at Goth, “ are you bleeding?” he asked and Goth nodes he's sobbing at this point he can't even form words, “ okay I’m going to take you back to the front gate to get help” then he glares at Cupcake and Monster kid, “ you two can clean up this mess you made and meet us at the gate once you're finished" before the other two can even answer, Palette and Goth are gone and somehow make it back to the front gate he was giving them a taste of their own MEDICINE. Palette huffs he couldn't stay mad for very long it was one of his weaknesses, and if he knew Cupcake, they would apologize and make friends sooner or later. He helps sits the sobbing skeleton against the gate gently making sure not to hurt his cracked skull more than it already was, “ I’m sorry Goth about all of this.” He says with a sad smile, “ Cupcake…he- has a weird way of making friends but he is a good person deep down" he tries to explain his crush's actions, “ he's nice and sweet. Cupcake just had a bad relationship before so it's hard for him to make friends” Palette sighs dreamily as he thinks about the red-eyed skeleton. Cupcake wasn't always this way, when he met him in kindergarten he seemed so different and so much happier until they hit first grade that was when Fell!Goth met his first boyfriend Fell!Palettet he called him Tank for his love of weapons that was also the same year Fell!Goth's outlook on life changed, he treated everyone like trash. The two dated until High school then finally ended it when Cupcake called Tank out in front of everyone that Tank had been cheating on him. Palette had been there for the whole break up it was hard on Cupcake and even now can tell it had a train reaction. In present time he notices Goth doesn't seem to be in the mood to talk his head is swimming in pain from his bleeding skull. Palette tries multiple times to start a conversation, but it does no good eventually Palette gives up and lets it be. 

The clock ticks and there is no word from Cupcake or Monster kid Palette starts to worry as he walks back and forth they should be back by now it doesn't take them that long to clean up a mess, “ wait here, I’ll be back" he tells Goth and the short skeleton gives a nodding understanding. 

Palette found himself stuck in the middle of the marshlands for the night, without a flashlight or a lantern to guide his stumbling steps. Suddenly a short shadow brushed through the thick layer of fog and towards Palette it was Cupcake he seemed to be running away from someone or something and into Palette’s arms. The color drained from their eyes tears were falling from his cheeks, “ PALETTE!!” he screamed Palette pulled him back rubbing his cheek looking at him closely checking for cuts or bruises but found none, “ Cupcake calm down, What happened and where's monster's kid?” Palette asked noticing Monster kid was not with them, “ we heard strange noises and-and then something grabbed Monster kid it wasn't normal! and then-then- oh God! There was blood everywhere!” the look in Cupcake’s dull red eyes shows he just saw someone murdered. He started to breathe heavily crying into Palette's shoulder suddenly they heard strange whispers from afar,’ join us,( join us, join us)’ Palette felt a shiver go down his spin he seriously spooked,“ what was that?” Palette asked out loud clutching gothic close in a protective embrace as he looks around for the cause of the noise, but the fog is too thick to see. Had there been an echo? He summons a ball of magic in his one hand, “ who's there! Show yourself!” he shouted trying to sound brave. “ Palette, (Palette, Palette)” the child's voice hissed his name from a completely different section of the swamp graveyard. 

Shudders ran up their spine at the sound of that ghastly voices coming from nowhere. Suddenly, the story of the six missing souls didn’t seem so funny anymore. 

Cupcake's heart was pounding so hard it made his chest hurt. Palette strained his ears holes in the silence that fell over the swamp. 

“ Palette, (Palette, Palette)” the voice hissed from somewhere to the left this time. He counted ten heartbeats this time. 

The voice sounded closer. The two held very still, Palette’s instincts screaming at him to hold his breath and not move until the menace had passed. The voice came again, far off to the right. "Join us, (join us, join us Palette)” it hissed. 

It’s moving away, he thought, relaxing just a bit. Feeling safer. There was a long, long, long silence. Nothing stirred, not the wind in the grass, not the frogs or turtles in the water, not the crickets or night insects. 

"CUPCAKE, (Cupcake, Cupcake)” the voice hissed softly, right into their ear. And Cupcake screamed in terror breaking out of Palette grip, “ it touched me!! It touched me!!” Cupcake screeched and runs blindly into the fog towards the gate, “ Cupcake wait!” Palette calls after him then reach out to stop him, but it is too late, the goth skeleton had run off into the fog and Palette chased after him trying to track him down. Finding Cupcake in this kind of weather was finding a needle in hay sack Palette thought he might as well be blind as he continued the chase and called out Fell!goth’s name over and over growing more spooked by the minute and feeling even more lost. That is until he looked up and found a rotten pair of eyes staring back at him he screamed at the top of lungs then turned high tailing it and ran somehow he manages to find his way back onto the path where he found Cupcake on ground crawling on his back away from another one of the rotten bodies that seemed to follow his every move, “ STAY AWAY FROM ME!” he begged crying out of pure fight and terror. 

___ 

 

Cupcake felt his sins crawling down his back as he slowed his pace one thought came to his mind, ‘ he was lost and two he had left his crush all alone’ he hears the footsteps following behind him. He regrets the prank he played on Goth, Cupcake regrets running elsewhere, and most of all he regrets not confessing his feelings to Palette. He felt something grab his leg and dragging him to the ground he falls with an oof! He turned on his back, and his red eyes widen in fear as the short rotten child zombie stared blankly only getting closer and closer. Until- 

Cupcake felt a pair of arms pull him up, ‘ No-No! This can't be THE END!’ he turned ready to fight only to find it was only none other then Palette pulling away from the zombie,” Come on! The gate is this way! “ kicking the zombie in the face he carried Cupcake in his arms the rest of the way until by some miracle they reached the locked gate, “ it's locked?!” Cupcake shouted starting to panic, but then they see Goth was waiting on the other side of the gate Palette sighs relieved, “ oh! Goth thank Goodness!” he looked behind him seeing the living dead children were getting closer, “ hurry and unlock the gate! “ he begged, and Cupcake was close to tears as he could smell the zombie's breath, “ what are you waiting for open the gate?! “ Cupcake begged, but Goth just stood there with a blank look on his face, “ G-Goth?” Palette stuttered then watched in utter horror as Goth walked away while saying under his breath, “ you are all a bunch of disgusting Sinners” they beg him, ‘ No! Please! Come back!’ they cried on their hands and knees to come back, but their pleas fall on death ears. 

Cupcake screams while holding Palette close to him against his still beating heart. Iced cold hands wrap around them pulling them down. Sounds of flesh torn apart could be heard. 

Then there was only darkness, and silence, and a voice hissing in cold triumph: “ SOMEDAY YOU WILL ALL PAY, ( pay, pay).”


	3. The Raven and The wolf

He takes in a breath of the fresh night air, ah mother nature at its finest, “ once again the goddess of spring has out done herself” if Death said so himself. The air is crisp with dead leaves falling and flowers are preparing for winter it's on nights like these- tis' the perfect night for holiday haunting. The God of the dead lands on the ground in front of a one story house where a skeleton upon first glance looks to be mere mortal wearing a werewolf mask with a fluffy tail and fluffy ears with a bad mouth. However if one was wise enough, you probably would think twice before stepping up to the gangster and one might even say there is more to this then meets the eye to this so called MORTAL, “ Red! My dear friend!” Death calls his attention, “ it's been ages yet thou have not age a day!” Red seems to hold an annoyed expression,“ whatever, not my fault ya a god!” Death blinks not expecting the outburst, “I fuckin’ hate nature!” Red growls through his mask kicking another rock over the fence. Death merely let’s out a chuckle at his friend curd attempt of the English language, “ yes I suppose this can not be helped, winter she is a evil to us all" “ she is a bitch!” Red corrected then let out a bark of laugher, “ quite” Death agrees to the statement then notices something as the two start to walk down the road leading to the Halloween Party, “ i see we are lacking one, do thou not have a mate?” Red holds his tongue not answering right away, he hangs his head low looking as if someone broke his world, “ no, not yet-" “do pry tell, what troubles thy mind?” Death asked curiosity looking worried for his friend and Red head finally snaps at the other and hissed, “ Why do you talk like tha' ?! Ya sound like those stuck up rich folk” the more angry he gets the more his accent starts to show, he crosses his arms clearly hiding something, “even worse then Edge" Red muttered the last part. Death is quick to pick up on the sorrow in his voice a pang of jealousy begins to grow inside of him, ‘ ah, so this has to do with Edge? We’ll have to fix that, won't we'  
Death had a way of talking to others to where he could make someone do whatever he wanted but make it seem like it was their idea, “ it is the way of the gods that I speak clearly and most importantly with respect, I dearly apologized if I upset thou “ Death said with a stoked of his chin, “ I would be furious too if my date were in danger or rejected me-" Red looked angry at that and turns grabbing the Reaper by the front of his robs he breathed heavily in his face, “ I wasn't rejected! “ his eyes tell all, the whole story from start to finish. Red was completely and utterly obsessed, whoever this skeleton was ,had stolen Red's heart and soul if anything the red skeleton is a crazy stalker. Death only raises eye not looking at all surprised, “ oh? I thought this didn't matter to thy so much, enless-" he smirks wickedly under the black hood and Red looked like a deer caught in headlights and let's go of him immediately sticking his hands into the fluffy jacket pockets he wore, “ it don't- but what did you mean by danger?” Red takes the bait just as Death knew he would, “ did I say that?” Death asked innocently blinking at his naive friend, “ I was merely speaking in context of it was possible that with thou ‘sort of’ date at home someone else could come into the picture or if thy Red will humor me of a possibility of defiling them” Death and Red continued their walk getting closer to the house where the Halloween party would be held at.  
Death's words had hit Red hard, ‘ Papyrus with someone else?!’ the very thought drove him insane. He couldn't see a future without Papyrus in it. Red couldn't let that happen, no one else would have him! His blood is boiling with anger to point of almost crying, “ those bastards wouldn't-" Red muttered over and over, he even started to twitch.  
Death knew his words were getting to the other he did have a way with words, “he would sadly, I heard this story too many from others, I feel thy are stuffing my friend I do, after all thou heart and devotion put into this very special mortal skeleton that thy cares deeply about yet It is all for none, he breaks thou heart-" “ MY POINT EXACTLY!” Red shouts to the heavens, tears are falling down his cheeks, “but…maybe this kind of behavior needs ‘correcting’” he says offering a smile there is hint to his voice although Red has no idea what it is, “ correcting?” Red asked looking confused but he is somewhat interested, “how similar we are my friend: My wife Geno told me he did not approve of my ‘new lifestyle ‘ so I corrected him. Thy wants a mate, correct? Maybe thou only needs to in matter of speaking CORRECT the matter” Death gives a dark look for moment but then smiles and acts like nothing was amiss, “ but this is only a theory by all means ignore me, " he says waving it off as nothing and then turns looking forward ignoring Red's puzzled expectation the nervous skeleton even started to bit his nails as they walk up the driveway full of jack-o-lanterns and headstones. The swap brothers had gone all out this year no surprise there. Death had done his job what happened next would be if Red finally Snaps, “ we have arrived-" “ hey….you go on ahead, I need to pick up my date" the way Red says that just sounds so off and creepy. Death only shrugged, “ ah I see, Wonderful! I shall see thy inside friend” he does not stop him from walking towards Papyrus's house into Undertale. Red made this decision of his own free will his friend was doomed from the start as soon as the love arrow hit him right into the chest and Death planted the seed of evil. Rather it would grow or not, is up to Red the choices are in his hands now and after all it was all just a game to the God. The game of life.  
He entered into the tall two story home full of loud booming music his black robes dragging across the white marble floor.  
____  
Edge the great and terrible saw himself as of many things. He is a solider that fought in the war twice now, he is an English teacher in training, he is a cook, and Edge could be a great actor when the timing was right. If a lie is a believable lie it might just be true Edge always taught himself which is why it became second nature too him to just ether glare or show no emotion at all. Especially when he heard that Stretch and Red had dropped the big bomb in his lap one afternoon, “ what?” is all he says he is breathless. He feels as though something took his breath away but there is no emotion in Edge’s voice, they replied nodding and repeated the news like morons , “ isn't that neat?” Red asked without a care in the world. Edge feels his soul breaking in half but won't let them see, “ Brother…thy have no idea how this makes me feel" Edge said with his normal blank mask.  
He loathed Red for breaking his heart, It wasn't too long after this that Red finally showed some kind of interest of more then brotherly love and Edge is repulsed by him, “ but-but I'm giving you what you want!” the short older brother protested and Edge cold dead sockets stared through at Red, ‘ how dare thy brother tell me how to feel!’ he thought angrily, “ this is not what I wanted brother ...not like this, nor now or in this life time" Edge speaks coldly towards him. Edge could no longer stay in that toxic house hold, all Red and he did from that moment on was fight over meanness things. Stretch even tired to talked to him to make amends and Edge did not want to hear it from a drugged up hippie who had no right getting in the middle of things, “ leave it be thy drugged up hippie, thy is not a part of this family. Despite what my bro-FELL may proclaim on thy's behalf” Edge refused absolutely to use his brother's name anymore only going by his birth name this showed how mad he was at his older sibling and to Edges surprise the insult did not go unnoticed by Stretch who looked angry and hurt by the words. Suddenly he is grabbed by the neck and held against the wall in a flash by none other then Stretch with the Strength of 10 men his eyes sockets full of hate, “ you fucking son of bitch! You’re really full of yourself! I’m just a part of this as you think!” the orange skeleton snarled nearly spitting getting in Edge's face he can feel his breath against his bones. What is his problem? The tall red skeleton wonders, “ THIS does not concern thy! why does it bother thy so badly? Thy never cared before, why care now?” Edge was no fool. A month ago, Stretch the Skeleton showed no signs of giving shit about him but that was pretty much it, no talking , no hanging out, and the only problem he had with Stretch was his drug problem but there was nothing more. Until the fight with Red occurred then Stretch changed full 100% and started acting werid more werid then normal. Stretch smoking habit had gotten worse which annoyed the other to no end and he would get all nervous around Edge like he had something to hide, he would even try to get close and talk too Edge like he cared about him or he liked him. Which did little to no good with Edge telling him to mind his own business, Edge had learned to read body language fairly well and Stretch was showing all signs of a high school crush-but that was absolutely ridiculous so Edge could only guess that Red put him up to it to get on his good side at least that made sense. However even now a light orange flush touched his skull and those eyes remind Edge of a child getting caught as he pinned Edge against the wall, it was guilt and more along the lines of shame, “ I-I-" the hooded skeleton is trying to find words but he can't make a sound only repeating the same thing until finally he speaks so quietly he can not barely hear the other, “ I can't tell you" Stretch grip weakens and his skull is hung low, ‘ so it is true. He never cared. Red did sent him' Edge looked away thinking bitterly HE was right the drugged up hippie didn't care about anything but himself, “ you don't care" he pushed the lazy skeleton away, “ I will never accept thou” is the last thing Stretch hears and walked out the room living the orange hooded hippie to suffer in silence. He wanted nothing more to do with his brother or Stretch so he moved out and in with his only friend Papyrus. Edge couldn't thank his friend enough for that.  
Papyrus worked the night shift at Griblly's as head cook while Edge is head Caption of the Loyal Guards to make rent money. Edge is a murderer it came with the job- he is no saint he didn't pretend to be someone he wasn't but Edge is still better off then his brother Red, the very name brings him shame now. Red had been stalking Edge's only friend Papyrus for days now and had been caught by Edge himself-TWICE NOW. One may ask themselves Why? Hell,He does not know anymore. Nor does he care. RED his own brother is clearly insane simple as that clear as day and that was a fact! that was the whole point of this Halloween ball and why Papyrus made or forced Edge to dressed up in this bird fancy get up So the Edge lord will make more friends and widen his circle of trust. He wore a long black silk cocktail dress with black feathers hugged his frame nicely showing off his curves with a red bow tied around his neck, lastly for his mask it was a simple raven mask with a long nose with feathers that contained his identity where no one would recognize him. It would be the death of him if anyone saw him like this-He prayed no one to whatever God or Goodness out there listening would hear him. Swapbro's hold it every year, All AU's monsters big or small were welcome to join the only rule is all monsters must wear a mask with their costume he doesn't know how or why Papyrus does it but he always ends up doing what the other wants.  
Edge sits at one of the many dinner tables alone finishing off another shot of vodka. He needed this drink after getting asked the forth time that night by the many Alpha males to dance with them and each time more frustrating then the last. Edge found it to be curse to be born as an omega which unfortunately he was and his brother although short was born as an Alpha male, ‘ what rotten luck' it meant his scent would be stronger then an Alpha. How annoying. Opening his black iPhone, should he call Papyrus? He did say he would be fine just sitting at home all by himself. He tapped his fingers against the table debating with himself. finally Edge hits the call button then holds the phone up to his skull after the waiter pours him another drink, “ hey ? It's me!” he whispered into the phone while looking around trying to be cautious, making sure no monster could hear or see, “ you okay? You sound upset?” Edge asked, noting the worry in Papyrus's voice, “ should I come home-" he is about to stand up but Papyrus cuts him off explaining he was only begin silly and tells Edge to enjoy himself, “ well okay” Edge says not completely convinced but sighs letting a laugh pass though his lips, “ and highly unlikely, the only ENJOYMENT I’m having is getting hit on by ungodly pigs ” he blinks when Papyrus asks what are pigs doing at a Halloween party?, “ no Papyrus, not real pigs- ugh!” then hears a laugh over the phone, “ very funny Papyrus. Anyways I shall see you at home close to midnight. Okay. Goodbye" Edge hangs up his phone and sticks his phone into his pocket, “ tsk enjoy myself ..indeed when all hell freezes over" then orders a bloodily Mary drowning it immediately the same way he did with the vodka. The effect is much stronger this time Edge can only feel himself getting lose and unwinding by the third bloodily Mary. His mind swimming in a fog, he was sure killed a handful of brain cells maybe even more.  
He suddenly senses someone approache him from the side of the dinner table he is currently sitting at Edge feels there is something familiar to this presence. The room felt as though it dropped 80 degrees right then, It was cold, colder then ice itself , cold as rock stone and Empty as the black pits of Hades. Edge mentally felt a shiver run down his spine. He turns his head up looking to find a skeleton in black long robes his sockets empty voids and sporting a cheesy grin that is completely drained of from life. Seemed only fitting for the Reaper.  
“ Good Evening- Though shorn and shaven, thou, ” he gives a slight bow, “ Art no craven, ghastly grim and ancient Raven from the night shore-Can thou be more beautiful?”  
“ Nevermore” the Raven quotes the poem, “Death Sans, what do I owe this pleasure?” Edge asked sarcastically. The other replies leaning forward to inspect the tall skeleton’s costume who sat a couple yards away, “Pleasure is all mine, may I have this dance?” Edge makes a sound of distaste turning away back to his drink, “ surely thy jerk my chain. “ Edge accused the hooded finger his accent becoming more thick with every moment, “ I do not “ Death speaks shaking his head, his tone clear he is not playing a childish prank.  
“ I was invited here on my account- by thou own brother no less Captain “ Death says as matter of fact eyeing the other out of his long dark hood, his light blue magic glassy eyes could be seen from afar.  
“ thy are also married with children“ Edge pointed out sounding bittersweet he sips his Bloodily Mary in his left hand with his other resting against his cheek Edge also noted the missing wedding band on the others hand most likely left it at home and didn't expect anyone to know, seeing as it was a masked ball he paying no heed to the mysterious dark skeleton in robes who seems to only chuckle, “ Indeed I am” he almost sounds smug about it, no shame or fear is shown in his deep voice. Edge always hated that about the other ‘ loyal to the gods, ha! Indeed when pigs fly' Edge thinks rolling his eyes, “ you really are the cancer in my mouth as they say" Edge grumbles still not looking his way only nursing the bloodily Mary held with his hand. Death laughs at this finding it cute, “ my reputation precedes me, you speak only the truth of me but what is marriage but a mere piece of paper?” he questions a loud and Edge can feel his headache getting worse, “ Thy words are meaningless to me, such words make you less of a god and an husband" he turns his head up acting stuck up wishing the God would just fade away like a painting that has water slashed on it, “ I can't help but wonder … if it had been a tall orange Skeleton wolf that came to thy instead, would thy have the same reaction?” Edge almost chokes on the red alcoholic liquid he was drinking then snaps his head sharply looking bewildered at the skeleton dressed as death but tries to calm himself, ‘ no, calm thy self there is no possibility he knows-Death is only trying to get under your skin' it was a well known fact among gods and all monster's Edge rarely showed his emotions to anyone not even his own flesh and blood for the reason it showed weakness even the God of Death knew this and had time and again tried to provoke him it didn't help that Edge himself was drunk ether, Edge cursed himself for begin so foolish with amount of alcohol he just consumed the red skeleton was surprised he had kept his magic in check for this long. After gathering his thoughts with much effort he answered as best he could without slurring his word, “ thou need not wonder something so pathetic, it does not constitute to this conversation “ “So thy say" Death says in what sounds of an accusing tone with a smile on his face, “ tsk, if thy have nothing else! Then away with thy, leave me be" Edge orders then turns him away ending the conversation hoping to just drown in his self pity of always begin alone. Forever. Death stands there with a vacant expression upon his pale face but nodes understanding, “ I see, I know when I'm not wanted dear” “ but I do wish to dance with you, I will leave you to drink in vain if you grant me this one dance, that is all I ask of thy" he asked most sincerely and holds out his hand waiting patiently for an answer.  
Dark crimson eyes finally met the icey blue diamond empty sockets it is almost a void much like the owner itself. Even in the face of death the GREAT and TERRIBLE red skeleton shows no fear. He was no stranger to danger. Edge did not fear death if anything he welcomed it: A bullet to the head, a knife in the chest, three wars and dying by his own brother, ah yes when they were toddlers he had awoken to the older sibling trying to smother him in his sleep it was by pure luck that Edge kicked him off and pinned him down, Red would only after words beg for forgiveness. It no longer matters Edge in this moment could not decide if it is ironic or sad-A Dance with Death, would he die upon touch? It be lie if Edge was not but a little curious of the others motives though he had a pretty good guess of what IT was, judging by the blue and pink aura practically dipping off the other. He takes the others hand without any hesitation, “ one dance" he warns, “ try to keep up" if he was going die in the hands of this mad skeleton he better be a good dancer, “ funny, I was going to say the same thing" Death says cocky.  
Edge wants to slap him.  
The red tall skeleton forcefully calmed his thoughts with well-practiced mindfulness. psychology books gave it a name, cognitive behavioural therapy. Apparently, humans as well as monsters had a name for the meditation techniques he had learned as a young skeleton monster back before their father went bat nuts. Redirecting the connections of his thought-patterns allowed him to dissociate a little from extreme emotional stress. It allowed him to spare lives when he wanted to snap their necks! It really came in handy however it didn't stop Edge from speaking his own mind. Death's arm wrapped around Edges slender waist while the other intertwined with his long fingers Edge simply placed his hand on the others shoulder blade trying to steady himself. He is far too intoxicated for this, holding him close towards his chest as they begin to dance in the moonlight, “ you dance very nicely, have you done this before? “ Death inquiries him with a smirk, spinning Edge around as his feet danced over our shinny waxed floor." Flattery does not suit thy, keep it to thyself " Edge protested. However, his feet easily cooperated with others. They moved fluidly across the large ballroom, as Death twirled him in time with beat of music. Back in high school, Edge actually won this silly ballroom dancing contest. And it was a lot of fun. Not that he would admit it to anyone. Red, Stretch, and Papyrus were the only three monsters alive who even knew Edge's passion for dancing. And only Stretch knew he enjoyed it. Death lends in for a peck, “ what must I do then to break these walls down and make thy mine?” he asked innocently with hearts in the god's eyes. Edge suddenly tightens his grip on Death's shoulder blade drawing a painful hiss from them, “ thou forget thy place dear reaper and thy are MARRIED “ Edge lends in close to his ear as the song ends, “ I will NEVER BELONG to thy " then breaks death's spell and bows ending their short dance Death look mostly unpleasantly pissed at the words spoken to him. Edge turns to learn but his arm is grabbed tightly and turn harshly around looking into the blue deep orbs of death for a moment Edge felt fear,” I will have thou hand by the end of this NIGHT.” He vowed these words, “ I promise thy that my dear Captain” then storms off leaving a trail of black smoke behind. Edges ruby eyes followed the trail where Death had once stood but now gone in a blink of an eye. The two had dated for almost three years Death as far as he could remember always had a NEED and WANT to be in control of everything in Edges life and they did not end on good terms, ‘ I had hoped things would change once the God was married and bared a child‘ Edge thinks, this appears to be not the case. It only fills the forever lasting flam of affection Death holds to on to for Edge. Even when his wife bared him a son, Goth taken after his father and Edge had the honor of meeting the offspring once. Yet Death still chased after Edge which caused rip in the sons heart. Edge did not like getting mix up in affairs and refused to be the SECOND MONSTER. It was a headache.  
Drunk and completely confused Edge decided it was time to make his exit before things turn ugly, matters with past lovers never ended well. However, as he was leaving the ballroom, he missed the eyelights observing him from a distance, watching his every move the tall man in the devil mask glowing orange eyes mixed with yellow.


	4. Hellbent

'They’ had been watching the other closely and noticed how frustrated to the bone the dark skeleton was with all the party guests including the God of Death. The Gods were selfish if the Devil said so himself and only thought of themselves, the God of death is a main example of this: Edge met the dark lord one winter’s night or some spoke death had lost his way, Edge offered him a plate of food and shelter. The foolish Death had fallen for the mortal, so they dated for three years despite what the others and Gods would think of them but as said the God of Death had grown possessive over the mortal after a witch in the land foretold a prophecy ‘That A Wolf dressed in sheep’s clothing would steal The Red mortal Skeleton away. Death however refused this fate for the two them. He refused to let anyone take what was his. The witch however warned him, “ Listen God of the dead, thy can not defy fate! Thou is as blinded by love as thy is a fool? There is a heavy price to pay for a mere MORTAL” all the god see's is red then ends the witch’s life, it's soul turn to dust upon touch, “ I am a god, I will take that risk! The mortal belongs me and no one else!” that moment on Death followed Edge everywhere he went, even so far as too use the bathroom or to the store. It didn't matter to Death. His beloved treasure was all that mattered. Edge, on the other hand, grew reckless over the god's control and started to feel like a slave in his own home more then he already was which caused the two to break away. Some might say the break up made Death in one simple word ‘SNAP'. Every monster knew of the gods. There was Asgore the king, Toriel of life, their son, Asriel, of hopes, Undyne of war, Gaster of magic, Alphys as knowledge, and then the two most didn't give much a thought toward: Death Sans and Death Papyrus, the gods of death. At the beginning no mortal had ever seen the realms of these gods in a way other than dreams, but there were legends, myths. Then the Alternate worlds combined and the rest is history.  
The mysterious tall Devil lend against the wall in the shadows with refulgent eyes of gold and tangerine watching his prey closely but also keeps an eye open on the God who threaten the Raven dressed in black.  
____

Edge manages to get past the party guests and the horny Alpha's making it to the front room where he located a short skeleton dressed as a pirate . Edge can tell this must be the host of the party by the fake pirate accent which could not even fool a small child, “ Ahoy! Matty-“ “ greetings Blue” Edge says blankly as the other although Edge could not see it, judging by his body language he was upset , “ Aw, how did you know it was me?” “Gee, I have no idea" Edge says sarcastically. After telling the host, he wasn’t feeling well and that it was wonderful seeing him prepared to leave. Blue was the many few that didn’t annoy him (too much) He was a hyper, very bubbly, had a ‘can do’ attitude about the world and was even a clean freak. Edge respected that and also did enjoy when Stretch the youngest brother would get yelled for his messes-the very thought of Stretch makes him blush hard, this feeling it was like a steam hammer but at the same time it hurt, badly. Why is he feeling this way? Such sentiments were new and forn to Edge. The Edge lord skeleton didn’t like him or have any romantic interest in the youngest drugged up Swap brother or any other monster before. Red was only a crush that faded away in time, and he did feel something that was close to love at the first few months of their relationship before everything fell apart and so he was alone and felt numb to everything. That is until he started to have this fuzzy feeling after he left that toxic home it was more of something missing. Edge knew whom it was and as stupid as it sounded he had fallen for the lazy skeleton. Speaking of the Devil, where was he? Not that he cared but it was a sign of respect to thank both brothers and was often rare to see one without the other and lastly he had not seen Stretch since their fight before Edge moved out, “ Blue” he commanded the oldest attention which he got right away, “ oh! Yes Edge? Feeling better already?” He asked his eyes full of stars as he stood at attention just like a war solider in the army for his Caption. This creeps the taller Edgy skeleton just how nice he is, “ err, no thank you I’m absolutely livid” Edge declines the offer with a dismissive hand and tones back his accent knowing the blue short skeleton is not the brightest crayon in the box when it comes to old fashioned archaic, “It’s just- I have yet to see your lazy drugged up hippie of a brother. I take it he is not joining us tonight?” Edge asked crossing his arms as the image of the annoying smirk flashes into his mind but quickly fades as he pushes to the back of his mind , ‘ I must be drunker then I originally thought’ that must be it. Blue seems to be in ponder, “ I thought he was with you, huh?” he sounds worried about his younger brother then let’s out a huff frustrated as is to be expected of the oldest brother, “He promised he would come!” he started to wine stomping his foot much to the other's annoyance, “He doesn’t need to be out past mid-night on a night like this!” “ Why is that?” Edge asked curiosity raising an eye at Blue, ‘ This still seems to be in character to over reach to things. But what was so different about tonight? Aside from Halloween’ Blue eyes widen as if just realizing who he was talking too and bits down on his tongue at first but clears his throat, “ Because... there are monster’s out there!?” He quickly shouts out quickly looking nervous under the red skeleton stare. Blue could see Edge's eye socket twitched under the Raven mask that covered his face as he glares down at Blue closely. He isn’t sure if Blue is dumb or lying. The lie is very stupid to the point Edge can feel it killing his buzz,“ Blue.. WE are Monsters” Edge points out, he rubs the side of his head trying sooth his mind and is close to knocking the blue skeleton up side the head, “ Oh yea that's right” Blue says this while giving a light hearted laugh as if he was know learning it for the first time. Edge gives him a look , “ goodnight. Blue.” He says shaking his head then turns away from the short pirate and starts to leaves before the other can say something dumber if possible, Edge didn't wish to find out. He grabs his red silk cape from the coat rack then places around his shoulders and ties around his slender neck in a tight bow then pulls up the long red hood attach to it then walks out and into the cold of the night A chill runs down his spine as the occasional wind blows against the thick fabric of his black dress all way to his bones making them rattle. He pulls the blood red cape close around his body trying to stay warm as he continues on the path home with his magic eye socket lighting the way stumbling to the side here and there, but in his drunken state he nearly trips over a rock as he passes by the graveyard swamp, ‘ shit. This is fucking perfect! I can barely move much less walk! Damn, past me for becoming so reckless!’ he criticized at no one but himself. That was normal and not at all werid or at least Edge tells himself that anyways. He finally stops, placing his hand on a old wooden bench trying to steady himself from throwing up then takes in a better a look at his surroundings, there had to be short cut he stills know UnderSwap like the back of his hand despite no longer visiting the Swap brothers. He finally looks up and spots a hand sign pointing left that says in crude writing, ‘ ONE MILE TO MAIN STREET' he groaned to the skies. Prefect the red hooded skeleton thought, his life is a never-ending path in hell. He should be used to it by now seeing as Edge and Papyrus always took the long way home they didn't have a car for the fact they couldn't afford one and two if a monster's alcohol levels are up then it will cause their magic act differently and therefore making it harder to control. A monster must put their everything to focus on the destination and must be in a clear state of mind to teleport and Edge is far from clear, hell he can barely stand now. Teleportation is not an option. The drunk skeleton as he saw it, is down to two options: it’s ether hitch a ride or walk home. Edge is not about to downgrade himself to riding with strangers. To make matters worse, a blanket of fog suddenly rolls in blocking out the main road completely. That's when he noticed an off old dirt path right next to the sign that led into the dark woods and seemed to not been used in years maybe even longer, no one would probably not even notice it by this state. Edge had heard rumors and stories among the townspeople that the path was a short cut that small children would take on their way home from school but some would not even make it home. Families would speak of wild monsters that are part animal and part monsters living in the woods next to the graveyard that kidnap their children and would even hear strange noises that sound like howling and growling deep within the trees. Of course, Edge is headstrong and was never one to believe in ghouls or even werewolf’s. He is a walking skeleton himself that much is true, half of the town is mixed breeds well known fact but a werewolf in Snowdin?  
Edge killed many monsters on the battlefield however he had never laid eyes upon one half wolf and half monster, only hearing stories and talk of the townspeople. Therefore in his honest opinion it was,’ Poppycock’ as those with a brain would say. However he had noticed the number of missing children reports are becoming larger by the day. It most certainly did not help calm them with this crazy talk of kidnapping of the missing monsters children and it only brought back those silly tales of the ‘forgotten children’ that Gaster would tell Red and Edge so they would leave the Doctor alone. He pushed the sad memories away then tries his best to focus on the task at hand, he thought it over in his mind and then looks at the off path, there was talk a short cut if he chose this path home and he didn't see no harm to this. The way he saw it the only thing off about is it was creepy and could see why so many kids would be afraid to take this path at night but still he entered into the dark woods step by step slowly as to not trip over his own feet. The woods never felt so unwelcoming, the twigs, leaves, and small stepping stones crunched beneath his bare skeleton feet as he entered between two tall trees. The red hooded skeleton marches though the thick woods in his black shoes crunching against the dead leaves the deeper he goes, the tall leafless trees stretched 70 feet over his skull creating scary shadows that blocks out the glowing beautiful moon’s light. He could even see the fate outline of a blackbird’s gaze watching him Edge however ignored it completely. The forest has yet to make a sound, it is deadly silence he hears, the Raven eye shined bright with red magic lighting the rest of the way as the wind changed blowing against his hood causing it to flap in the wind.  
CRACK! 

A stick broken the silence and echoed though his ear holes. The heart within his rib cage beats faster as the crows take flight into the night nearly blinding Edge’s vision , ‘ beware!’ ‘beware!’ they shout from the tree tops all different directions. It is loud and chaotic then once again it is calm as the crows descend into the night, however Edge is not fooled so easily by the darkness, “ SHOW THY SELF!” he commands to the shadows harshly standing his ground magic barely ablaze a side-effect no doubt from the many shots and bloodily Mary’s despite this he wouldn't go down easily, he stood at his full length ready to attack if need be. No sound was made then a sigh of relief is made as his magic disappears and looks around, no sight of a soul, he felt relieved but then his blood turns cold when the red skeleton felt a hot breath on the back of his neck, ice cold hands taking over wrapping around his torso tightly, “ my, my, what big eyes thou have” it whispered against his neck. It almost sounds inhuman. 

\--  
Death follows wherever he goes.  
No money.  
No silver  
No gold.  
Nothing satisfies Death but Edge’s soul and oh how terrified the skeleton looked under his grip! He did not want to scare his beloved, no, of course not. True to his word Death would make Edge HIS one way or another, but Edge should know better then to defy a god! He was all Death wanted. He would give him everything , even the whole world if Edge would come home. Death had to prove to Edge that he belong to the god of death and make him see that they were meant to be. Death hears a beat, how sweet, the soul beats so loud not out of pleasure but out of fear. he begins run his cold hands slowly making their way down the red skeletons dress until Edge shoves him away harshly and backs away from the dark overlord nearly tripping himself, “ do not dare lay finger upon me! Thee Wandought!” Edge spat cruel words in the face of Death to which the God looks saddened. Eyes empty Death could feel something break within him it almost felt like he was losing him all over again. That DAY.  
The day that he refused their fate, every moment would he protect his beloved it lead to the day that Edge told him he no longer felt the same about Death in his bones. Yet he's still fighting a pointless war and Death realizes a little too late that he has only himself too balm, he can not cheat fate, ‘ I'm just a hopeful fool' he grabbed Edge hand like hammer hitting a nail he pinned Edge against the oldest tree causing a gasp to pass though Edge's cracked lips, “ thou dare mock me with such petty words?” he hissed grabbing his slender neck almost crushing the drunk helpless mortal . Death was known to be strongest among all the gods and goddess’s, even stronger the Goddess of War herself it is not wise to piss a God off but Edge did not care anymore he was just sick of him,” Have thou yet understand that I crave for you?! Body, mind, and soul as well as..” he stops. The two are both mad their blood is boiling, Breathing angry against his body as he keeps him pinned against the tree. Such hate he see's in the Raven's ruby light as they glow within the dark. his blue eyes land on the other lips and he places his thump under his chin forcing Edge to look up into his eyes and Death lends in close to his face he can smell Edge's strong scent it takes him back to those winter and summer nights they spent in bed and those sweet kisses of nothings only talking of future they would create for themselves and Death only in dreams wished to have. oh the smell is intoxicating even now, does this skeleton not know how much it drives him crazy,“ thou's lips" before Edge could even form a retort or react to that comment Death steals a kiss from the other catching Edge by surprise. The Raven tastes of cherries and spices while still keeping eye contact he used his hand that was under Edge’s chin placing it gently against his cheek rubbing his thump against his cheek as he capture’s his lips again however the God knows deep within his broken bones it will not last but he would enjoy this for along as can. Death sighs dreamily against his lips but pulls away it was short so bitter, beautiful and sweet. Edge on the other hand, looks far beyond repulsed by the kisses glaring daggers at the hooded skeleton, “ thou lies" he hisses though his sharp teeth, “ thou can not change my mind, I rather be dead then be a slave” 

He does not get why Edge’s not listening? 

The two stay like that in silence until Death speaks, “ I know it’s hurting thou but-” he can’t help it and kisses him deeply forming a blue tough with his magic and forces the slimly thing into the drunk skeleton’s mouth swallowing every threat, protest, and toxic words Edge had within his dark soul. His tounge explored every inch of his mouth while ignoring the thrashing of Edge’s body trying to pull out of the strong grip. Death only pulled away long enough to speak in-between breath’s, “ But it’s killing me!” He started to rub his body against Edge, ‘ My god, I missed thou!’ Death mind is fog. He knows it’s wrong and he knows what he got himself into as soon as fell for the mortal. Death does not care. 

It’s rape.  
‘No’ He reasons he is correcting Edge. If Edge will not see reason he will make him love him! His grip tightens around his palms leaving marks his movements rubbing against Edge become more and more hash, ‘ I'm going to make thou fall in love with me again!’ After all Edge does not have choice in the matter. Edge is to his surpise still fighting and bits down HARD on Death’s tough nearly ripping it off, the god lets out a cry of anguish and pulls away but does not let go of his ‘pray’ as blue magic fills his mouth, “ AH! THEE HAS BITEN ME!” he speaks in a tone not believing the words himself while Edge looks at him with the same cold glare like he always did only in darkness it looked more lifeless then death itself, “ thou have lost any right to touch-” His face flushes red out of anger, “ me in any kind of way, thou does not have my consent!” “ that's not what thou speak of years ago, thou was singing my praises like an fallen angel" Death breathed against Edge’s collar bone while removing his raven mask that covered his face. Edge could feel the night air pass his cheekbones, “ or has thou forgotten about us? Our history?” Death Inquires the other. Of course Edge remembers, a skeleton never forgets but he can not simply forgive and forget what all the God did to him. He was a slave like a bird in birdcage that wanted to fly but Death would never let him be and Death would never change no matter what history they had, “ history is in the past Death, I can not forget but I can not forgive thou because I can not fix thee, thou will not change" Edge tired once more to break the spell, “ But I can! Thou has changed me! I can be better! “ he hissed angrily arguing with him, “ if you love me, let me go" Edge says blankly.  
“ NO, not until thou understands that I love thee!” he snaps loudly, “ even if I make thee beg!” he ripped the tight black leather cocktail dress off and in half leaving Edge exposed in nothing but his underwear and his long red hood his bones covered in head to toe with battle scares he showed no fear Edge would never show weakness even now. No he held his head up high completely pissed.

Edge still pulled against the others grip but this time as the clothing was torn from his bones did he realize the obvious. The God was going to mark Edge as his own or in human terms rape him if this comes to pass Edge will be like tainted fruit that no one but the owner wants,“ have thou finally gone mad?!" Death ignoring him started to lick and nibble his cracked ribcage causing Edge to gasp but biting back a moan. He refused to let Death have his way with him even as the reaper licked his slimly tongue up the side of his skull as his hands began to explore every inch of the red eyed skeleton body. His body and soul belong to Edge and no one else , no one had a right to touch it not even in death. The final straw was feeling Death's cold hands rub between his folds. He was trying to get Edge to summon and form his echo flesh-  
Screams of fear breaks though the silence grabbing the two skeletons attention to which follows by the sounds of ripping flesh could be heard from the west toward the graveyard that almost sounded like they belong to young teenagers. However They failed to noticed the glowing eyes of the monster furred beast in the dark.  
___

It had followed them despite knowing it shouldn't be out past midnight but something deep inside wanted to make sure Edge returned home safe and untouched.  
It noticed how the God of Death had followed Edge's every footstep like a fox chasing after a rabbit.  
So it followed close behind dropping all four legs then slowly walking lightly behind as to not get caught ‘YET’ while keeping its glowing eyes trained on them not letting them out of sight. The beast took cover behind some tree’s as he watched as Edge was cornered and pinned to the old tree. Edge fought back but he couldn't do much against a God and was pinned against the tree and sexually assaulted Edge by ripping his dress off.  
The wolf felt hate within its own soul then. ‘ I will kill the God, consequences be damned!’ the smug smirk is the last thing it see's before everything goes bloodshot red.  
In a flash the beast covered in light brown wet fur tackled the God to the ground wet mud coated his now cracked skull before the God could lay another finger on Edge and defile him. Pinning his prey there sinking its long claws deep into his ribs then ripping them out. Causing the hooded skeleton to scream out in pain while his face formed what looked of horror but also seemed to be in shock of taking damaged. Gods and Goddess’s are immortal it is simply impossible for them to feel pain or reserve damage from any monster or mortal. The only way to kill a God is by another God but if one wanted to do damage so to speak or weaken them: like a cut or ripping an arm off then they could use magic.  
However all monsters used magic one way or another for their daily lives, no normal spell or magic attack will weaken them. Only a witch's spell or forbidden dark magic could weaken the God. The hooded skeleton tried to shield himself as he demanded the beast on top of him what dark magic this is?!  
The beast breathed angrily against the skeleton God as it felt it's own blood boil. The beast’s body sparked alive with orange magic as it's long claws continued to attack Death while leaving Edge in a drunk daze barely able to stand against the tree. The attacks, it wasn't enough to kill the perverted dark underworld God but enough to where he wouldn't be walking for a while, ‘with any luck he will die out here’ he thinks turning away from the fallen god then slowly approached the snoozing Edge lord against the old olke tree.  
The devil’s skull flushed full with orange magic noticing how under dress the other was, the wolf could feel his echo penius forming at the sight. He tore his eyes away and forced his eyes on Edge’s face. His face is so beautiful and yet it was clear by the bags and frown on his face that Edge couldn’t find peace even in his sleep. This saddens the devil at the very thought as he lets out sigh he didn’t know he was holding then carries the passed out drunk skeleton on his back though the thick woods his large paws crunching against the dead leaves. The devil eyes shine bright with magic lighting the rest of the way lending to a clearing which is covered in spider webs and as by the looks of it seems to not been touched in years. They seemed to be the only one’s here. seemed to be an improvement of last year’s mating session, ‘ it was pretty much Mating session for The Forth of July’ he recalled, somehow finding himself laughing at his own joke despite the fact while he himself is an Alpha male he had only mated ONCE and it didn’t end well. The tall wolf skeleton sat the edge lord against a fallen log and is about to pull away and leave before the other awakens. That's when the scent hits his nose hole like a brick wall and is automatically drawn back in to the other, he nuzzles against the other sniffing then pulls away slapping himself, ‘ what am I doing?! ‘ he shook his head then looked back at Edge. Yet the smell was coming from none other than him.  
The Devil knows this smell anywhere it makes him chuckle, it's the smell of an omega in heat. Then looks down to find a glowing echo pussy fully form and wet just begging to be licked and fucked, “ but he smells so good” The wolf mutters dreamily then licks his lips but then bits his bottom lip trying to control himself as he looks around for praying eyes then back at Edge making sure he is still asleep. Maybe just a couple of licks then he’ll leave, the devil decided after thinking it over, then trails down the skeleton his moments slow as not wake the other then begins to lick up the juices in-between his long bone legs.  
\----  
A wolf.  
Not just any wolf. A werewolf. Edge blinked, stupefied at the sight of a giant, dark tall gray wolf kneeling infront of him but also looked to be part skeleton lapping at his heat. he'd raised his shoulder in order to sneak a look at him along the length of his own body.  
The sight of his long orange tongue working along his pussy set off fireworks inside his brain. Biting down his lip Edge held his breath, he let his ruby eyes travel along his powerful muscles until his gaze came to rest on the massive, orange cock swaying between the others legs.  
He had to bite back a wanton groan. He was so much bigger than Death, ( Edge made a note to laugh about this later) and just the idea of his girth stretching his echo pussy open was driving him nearly mad with need and sexual magic. Heat flooded his body, pooling deep between his legs, and he could feel the wetness dripping from his folds.  
His fear and embarrassment of found like this but forgotten. he remained motionless, hardly daring to breathe, hoping that the wolf would realize that.  
To Edges relief, he did.  
His mind was drifting languidly, suspended between sleep and consciousness. Deep beneath the pleasure and the drowsiness, he could feel renewed desire building in.  
Though it was still unyielding.  
He couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips as a long claw finger entered him and he started to whimper weakly for a moment at the new feeling. For he, had never experienced sexual intercourse like this before, this was wonderful.  
__  
Edge moaned again, and it took every shred of self-control the wolf had left in him to withdraw his tongue and lift his head. To his astonishment, he still appeared to be knocked out and unmoving.  
Keeping his trembling body poised above his, his gaze shifted from his beautiful cracked face to the swell of his ass right beneath his nose hole. Without conscious thought, his tongue slipped out to lick across the soft, warm flesh, and he growled when Edge shifted against him and pulled his bent knee closer to his chest.  
The position tilted his slender hips, lifting them a little off the ground, and his mouth went dry. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that it was wrong to touch him like this, but he couldn't stop himself. The scent was too strong, overwhelming any shred of common sense, and if the wolf was honest he loved Edge more then anything. He needed to mate him, needed to bury his cock inside his soft body and feel the skeleton with his seed.  
To his frustration, he realized that he couldn't.  
He was large, taller than a normal wolf, and Edge was lying on the ground, the enticing hole of his cunt poised no more than an inch above his red slink cloak. There was no way he could enter him at this angle.  
He groaned softly annoyed and shifted his paws, a voice in the back of his mind tearing at him, urging him to take the other, to mount him, to make her his.  
Desperate, he began lapping at his pussy again, dragging the broad, rough muscle between his velvet lips from the tip of his clit across the length of his slit. he pushed into his pussy, and felt him tremble against him, felt the red skeleton shift again, his hips rising another fraction.  
‘yes!’ the wolf crooned inside his mind. ‘ let me touch you. Please. I need you so badly. No one else but you'  
Eager, ravenous, he licked into him, lapping up the juices that kept poring onto his tongue. He heard him moan again it was louder this time almost a cry to the heavens, and suddenly Edge’s body shuddered, and the wolf's tongue was flooded with his cum, driving him into a frenzy.  
His hind legs tapped an erratic beat onto the grass beneath his paws, his cock and bladder screaming for relief, the pressure was almost too much to bare. The past between them or the fact Edge may hate him once this dream was over – all of them were forgotten, erased from his mind with the same wave of lust and need to have Edge close to him. He was driven entirely by instinct, that primal, savage urge to mate, to pound his cock into the hot, wet pussy of the Edge lord beneath him.  
No. It was more to him then that.  
It was love he felt it in his bones. This was not the way into his heart, he stopped his licking of the tasteful treat feeling ashamed and started to pull away- until two hands wrapped around his skull and pulled him back into the heat that drove him crazy, “ DON'T YOU DARE F-FUCKING STOP! “ the voice ordered with a flushed skull but also clearly trying to control the stuttering in his voice. The wolf's orange and yellow glowing eyes widen and for a moment he just stared, he did not expect that. So the Edge lord liked to be touched like that, well he wasn't going to deny him of what he wanted. Might as well give it too him. A light orange flush touched the wolf's skull as his teeth pulled up into a smug smirk. He pinned him against a tree nuzzling his nose into the crook of the skeletons neck he didn't want the other to see him. Edge wrapped his legs around the wolf as he could feel the tip monster's dick against his entrance he began rolling his hips slowing as if it were some kind of wordless question. This had the other shuddering, eye sockets narrowing in displeasure at his gentler pace. Edge looked deeply into the beast's eyes, it was indeed asking Edge if he would allow him to mate. This causes Edge to flush a little he was flattered and this showed that some animals had still had some feelings other then licking their balls. Yet their was something familiar about this wolf, he place his free hand against the wolf's cheek rubbing it softly as he looked deeply into those soft golden mixed with orange magic eyes, they were not deadly but kind, “ Stretch? Is that thee?” Edge guessed. As always Edge was on point.  
The wolf stopped, eye sockets widening in fear ears flat against his skull as he turned away not able to met his eyes, not saying anything at first. Then the wolf spoke in a deep voice.  
“ would be so bad if it was?”  
Fear gipped his soul as he waited for the rejection and the following coldness that came normally to him and Edge. The two were as different as night and Day, ‘ how could he ever love me after all I've done' he questioned himself. Suddenly two soft hands placed themselves on each cheek bringing Stretch's attention back to those beautiful ruby eyes that he loved so much. Edge looked at him with a blank long, not a cold one like all the other times they had spoken to each other but this one was just calm and unreadable. Stretch was not good at reading like Edge who probably knew he had a crush on him from the start, Edge softly runs his thumps in circles soothing the beast’s fears only a little, causing Stretch to sigh dreamily into the touches, “ thou has changed” Edge speaks softly lending in close breathing a ghostly breath into his pointed ear, “ in form yes indeed but it is still the same hippie only covered in head to toe with fur?” he pondered this aloud. Stretch feels flushed under his gaze and only wants to fuck the red hodded skeleton, “ yes, it's me, your not mad at me?” he asked fearing the answer, “ no, I was at one time because of how thou only used me to get on my good side for thou's ex husband sake, it's okay if thou don't like me" his face was devoid of any reaction but his voice held a thread of sadness almost crushed and Stretch would not stand for it, “its not like that- I was really worried about you! More worried then a friend should have been, I was-" he cleared his throat and grabbed Edge's shoulders careful not to sink his claws, “ i still am in love with you” he admitted his legs shaking. They stood in silence until Edge asked the big question, “ why? “  
“ why?” the question was almost a running a gag at this point. his mind was spinning like a car in a wreck as the words rolled off his tounge, “ because you drive me insane! You succeed with everything you do but refuse help from anyone when you need help!” when Edge and Red first moved in they were more skinnier and in poor shape then any skeleton should be. Their bones were nearly chipping away at scenes. Red was easy when it came to food and help but on the other hand Edge was a whole different tale, “ you would not even touch your food fearing we might poison you! You worry me half to death when you don't care about yourself!” he hissed, “ and it scares me that you will hate me even now knowing this!” he feels his soul beating with in sink with Edge's, “ my soul is hellbent on loving you it seems and I can't stop it ether-” he is not lying, he tired to get with Red who just used him to get to Edge's friend he can't fight it anymore, “ I love you” he says breathlessly. Edge seemed to be listening with wide eyes and hung on every word it stuck with him. that moment, his body moved to do something his mind had not even permitted. Edge’s teeth pressed to Stretch’s; drawing a gasp that he took advantage of immediately. They both stilled for a moment in utter shock. Edge only pulled away an inch, “ kiss me” if Edge's face wasn't flushed before it was now. Stretch blinked away his tears he was in a daze as his brain tired to realize the command that Edge gave him. He grabbed Edge and kissed deeply with his orange tongue playing exploring everything in his mouth. The other skeleton’s tongue glided tentatively against his before becoming just as rough as Stretch's. Stretch’s grip on his alternate tightened his claws digging into his hips so dip to leave scars as they continued playing wrapping tuning their skills one way to the other so lose in each other, tasting the differences between their magic. It was interesting, the hoodie-clad wolf monster had always imagined in his deep fantasy’s it being spicy or tasting something close hot sauce, but it was candy…not too unlike cherries.  
The skeleton and the wolf pulled back, faces messy and panting. There was a gleam to Edge’s eye-lights that only made Edge look more beautiful in the moonlight. Before the other could utter a single word to match that expression, Stretch pinned his arms up above him with Edge wrapping his long legs around his waist resting on Stretch's hips just above the tip of his dick. Stretch continues to rub against entrance asking if he is allowed and instead of a challenge or taunt; the violent looking skeleton actually moaned low and long. “fuck-fuck you"  
There was no preparation.  
No hesitation.  
The wolf smirked smugly as he finally shoved his 9 inch full length cock all the way into the wet shivering red pussy causing Edge to scream all the way down out of pure ecstasy and bliss as Stretch pounds into him chasing his own high as he continued his hash thrust into him. Then raised his head to the skies and gave a howl to the full blood moon shining down on them.


	5. Rotten Skeleton

The small cell phone rings loudly from Papyrus’s pocket with the little ringtone that frisk had chosen for it playing the little cute song. Papyrus is quick to fish out his phone checking the I.D to find it was a blocked number. How strange? It was rare the happy skeleton received any unknown calls on his old flip cell phone (mostly the fact it was old and barely outdated) unless it was a prank from the human or his older brother Sans and lastly, he and his roommate Edge lived in Underswap so it was small town so Papyrus knew everyone. he pushes the answering button seeing no harm and hoping it was just a wrong number, “Hello! To who am I speaking too?” he speaks in his most upbeat voice, “Hello?” came an unknown strange voice at the other end. Papyrus blinked surprised, it was a voice he had never heard or spoken to before, “who is this?” the person clearly male asked again. Papyrus raises an eyebrow, “ who are you trying to reach?” he asked, “ what number is this?” the caller asked. Papyrus finally slapped his forehead realizing the mistake and smiles rolling his eye sockets, ‘ ah! A wrong number! Simple!’ he thought, shaking his head, “oh, I think I see the problem! It seems you have the wrong number” “ do I?” Papyrus giggled, “it’s alright friend sorry for the mix-up and happy Halloween sir or mam goodnight!” He hangs up after explaining the problem and apologizes for the mix up then places the cellphone in the kitchen for the meantime then heads into the living room. Now, normally Papyrus wouldn’t watch scary movies for the fact that Sans told him he would have nightmares for months. 

But it was Halloween which meant they would be showing all night cheesy movie Halloween special, and this wasn’t just any Halloween special: Papyrus grabbed the TV remote and switch it to MMTV. That showed the tall sassy Robot himself dressed as a vampire as the theme song played. 

‘It's all Hallows-eve darling’s the bats are flapping and the wind is blowing. it's the perfect night to watch some horror Halloween movies!’ 

Papyrus then heads back into the kitchen to make a treat to snack while the theme song was still playing however just as he turns on the oven after setting the popcorn on the stove his phone rings from the kitchen counter and when he looks down at it and sees it’s another blocked number. Two in one night? What are the odds he ponders but he answers it none the less, “ Hello?” he asked still cheerful as ever, “ oh I guess I put in the wrong number again” It was the voice again. Papyrus finds it odd but is not one to judge, “ so why did you dial it?” He asked confused while checking on the popcorn to make sure it wasn’t burning, “ to say I’m sorry” the tone of the voice almost sounds playful, “ oh! That’s very noble of you, you are forgiven but I must be going now-” “ wait. Don't go I wanna talk to you some more” the male tone asked with a chuckle, “ you have a cute giggle” it noted and Papyrus blushed at the compliment, “ thank you that’s very sweet of you” “ so do you have a boyfriend sweetheart? A pretty voice like yours must have a mate” the voice was full on flirting now. Papyrus blinked at that, “ um no” he didn’t like where this is going. there is long silence before the caller picks up again, “ really? Would you like to go on a date to a Halloween party-” this voice sounds so hopeful but Papyrus is quick to cut him off he didn’t like having to turn monsters down but he just wasn’t ready for this. He stuttered with the next words as he laughed off the question trying to lighten the mood, “ I’m flattered r-really I am but I’m not interested, sorry” then hangs up the phone placing it back in his pocket he didn’t like this part hearing the monsters balm themselves or thinking Papyrus did something wrong. He sighs and finishes cooking the popcorn then turns off the stove and is about to head into the living room- the phone rings in his pocket. 

Papyrus huffed annoyed but tried to remain calm and answers it,” why don’t you wanna go out with me sweetheart?” the voice is deeper and sounds angry, “ Listen sir” Papyrus getting short with him, “I’m sorry but I have to go-” The voice cuts him off, ”Come on” the voice begged with a teasing voice that almost sounded unnerving now, “ you have such a pretty face and that tank top looks wonderful on your sexy body tonight” Papyrus suddenly feels a chill run down his back. Papyrus is indeed wearing a light loose night tank top but the caller wouldn’t know this information,“What-what did you say?” he asked looking around the room, “ I said I bet you look wonderful tonight” “ you didn’t say that” Papyrus accused the voice almost sounding mad, “ oh? What do you think I said sweetheart?” there’s a laugh and Papyrus hangs up the phone not finding it funny at all. 

He took a few deep breaths as he tried to tell himself it’s a prank, ‘ yes! It's just all a mean prank’ Suddenly he hears a weird sound at the door and Papyrus gives a nervous laugh as he placed his hands-on-hips trying to look tough, “oh, very fu-funny SANS! You didn’t scare me the great Papyrus by the way! “ no answer,“ o-okay the prank is over, you can come out now!” he laughs light heartily and there’s nothing but silence in the apartment until theirs's a another knock at the door louder this time causing Papyrus to jump in fright as he turns to the door but still tries to look brave while hoping it was his brother on the other side of the door- if it was Sans he is really into the prank-they didn’t call him the Halloween king of pranks for nothing, “Real mature BROTHER!” Papyrus scolds starting to get really annoyed, “ okay fine! I’ll answer it myself-myself!” He shouts but finds he can’t move his feet, ‘ come on now’ he tells himself, ‘ it’s just Sans, right?’ somehow he felt Sans would have already come out by now and he knew his older brother wouldn’t have the goal to scare Papyrus this badly. 

Papyrus with what little bravery he had in his bones he pushed forward and starts to breathe heavily as he approached the front red door then stopped and reached toward for the golden doorknob when suddenly his phone rang snapping him out of his thoughts and jump a little surprised but fished it out of his pocket and answer it, “ H-Hello?” he asked hoping he didn’t sound scared. Thankfully it was his roommate Edge who he sent to the party over half an hour ago against the dark violate skeletons wishes, “ oh greetings my friend!” Papyrus relaxed a little but Edge asked if he was okay noting how scared Papyrus sounded, “ What? no, I'm fine just-” Papyrus looked around realizing how silly this whole thing is, “I'm acting silly” he answered honestly but he could tell Edge did not believe him. Edge was very overprotective ever since ‘Red’ ( Edge’s older brother) had been seen lurking around their apartment, “ Have no fear the great Papyrus is alright! You have fun!” Edge needed this night out more than anyone and Papyrus could handle one night alone. The red skeleton needed to make friends and learn to trust more, it would be good for him. Edge scoffed at Papyrus comment of ‘having fun’ and said something about pigs, “ why would pigs be at the party?” Papyrus asked giggling, he heard Edge grown then told him he would be home close to midnight then he hung up, “ okay goodbye” Papyrus sighed shaking his head. It's time to end this prank! 

Papyrus grabbed the door handle and opened it to find- nothing but the dark front lawn. The cellphone in hand rang playing the cute ringtone and Papyrus checked the I.D. this time it’s the same number and he answered it angrily shouting, “Sans! I’m so DONE with this prank!” the voice replied in a smooth voice. 

“Maybe that’s because I’m not Sans” 

Papyrus stomach drops and he goes completely pale, “then who is this?” he asked feeling his bones rattle, “not Sans” the creepy voice says, “l-look you had your fun, now stop it! leave me alone and stop knocking at my door-” the voice laughs, “what’s so funny?” Papyrus asked, “ I never said I was at your door sweetheart” Papyrus’s eyes sockets go blank as he starts to back away from the door and towards the stairs still holding the phone to his head, “ why don’t I give ya a few mins’ to get ready before I pick ya up for our date?” the voice is husky and sounds almost like Red, “ I’ll see ya soon. PAPYRUS.” he says the name almost like it’s his favorite word then the line goes dead. Papyrus drops the phone and runs upstairs nearly tripping over himself but he finally makes it upstairs into his room locking his door and hiding in the closet locking that one as well. He prepared a bone attack then covers his mouth stopping any noises from leaving his lips as tears fall from his eye-sockets. The only thing could be heard was the old movie of ‘bride of Frankenstein’ playing on the small TV down in the living room. For a few minutes nothing happens and Papyrus thinks about coming out to try and call the police then the sound of his bedroom door begin smashed open is heard, “All is Forgiving Baby! Come on out! I’m here to pick ya up for our date!” Red yells a little too loud then needed to be and sounding beyond crazy while laughing. 

__ 

 

Red did call him and asked him as any good boyfriend should. True Papyrus was a little- what was the word? Ah! Stubborn! He was just a little stubborn, it hurt Red and made him very angry But Red just had to CORRECT him and he would not hurt Papyrus, no, no of course not, he would make Papyrus see how much they were meant to be. How much Red loved him and if he is a good boy maybe he’ll get some tonight or not- He could wait. He’s waited this long. Tonight had to be perfect and he knew Papyrus had never had sex before therefore that made Red would be his first and his only! They would make love right here but first, he had to find his little-scared Skeleton. After breaking the door down Red walks in wearing a wolf costume with the mask still in place but he removes it and tosses it to the side and started his search high and low in Papyrus’s room, “ I know baby you DUMP me but it’s okay- come on out sweetheart! I love you so much!” Red cooed as he continued his search flipping over the nightstand and even ripping off the sheets. Oh, Red wished he wouldn’t lose his temper like this but Papyrus is overreacting and they would be late for the party- Suddenly he hears a creek and he stops his search then looks towards the CLOSET. Red walks slowly up to it then shakes the doorknob finding it locked. Then knocks on it with three little light knocks as an evil smirk grew wide across his face, “ little pigs, little pigs, let me COME IN!” He asked in a sinister tone. 

___ 

Papyrus is scared and almost sobbing, he slowly backed away from the door and didn’t reply as he prepared his blue attacked along with his bone attack. 

_____ 

 

Red wicked smile only grows if that’s possible as he hears movement, “not by the hairs on your chinny, chinny chins?” Red says in a teasing tone and takes a step back then he raises the bloodily Axe he stole from Horrortale Sans, “then I'll huff, I'll puff and I’LL BLOW YOUR HOUSE IN!” then SMASH! He hears a high scream that belongs to Papyrus from the other side of the door as he breaks the door in with another couple swings. Just wait till he gets his hands on him and then he’ll really make Papyrus scream Red thinks to himself then the door finally gives away with one last swing. Red is about to make his grand entrance to pick up Papyrus in his strong arms and teleport them to the party after Papyrus got dressed- Red feels a pain in the shoulder as he’s pushed back and hit to ground with a bone attack. 

Papyrus hit him 

___ 

The orange shaken tall skeleton poked his head out from the now broken closet and looked down at the shorter of the two to check to see if his plan really worked. Red’s eyes are shut and he appeared to be unmoving with his shoulder bleeding into the black and white furred jacket he wore. Papyrus made a run for the door but he doesn’t even as far as pass the bed before he is lifted into the air as red magic suddenly appears around him and he starts to struggles but to his horror, he realizes he can’t move. Papyrus tries to call out for help but can’t even make a sound, “ SWEETHEART. That was not a nice thing to do!” He hears the angry voice of Red, “ Sweetheart, I LOVE YA. Why do ya hurt me like this?” he asked sounding like a kicked puppy as he pulls out the bone attack from his shoulder then points it towards Papyrus and grabs his neck, “don’t ya know how ANGRY I get” then he laughs with tears falling down, “ Oh! Of course, it’s so simple!” Red yells, “why didn’t I think of this before!? All Ya need to be is corrected that’s all!” he makes it sound as if it’s the best idea ever. Then Red snaps his fingers and Papyrus appears pinned down on the bed and Red appears beside him with a crazy smile still in place and Papyrus finally finds he can talk, “ what are you going to do to me!?” Red places a finger against Papyrus’s lips shushing him, “ Don’t worry ya pretty head, I ’m gonna make you feel good” Red pulls out something from his jacket that Papyrus couldn’t make it out at first until it was too late. It was a syringe full of a pink liquid. Without warning Red stabs it into Papyrus right eye socket, twisting it as the needle pierced the back of Papyrus's skull through his brain. 

Papyrus screamed at the top of his lungs, it hurt so much as the liquid filled from his eye socket to his body the only thing he hears is the ringing in his ears. 

__ 

Red kisses him deeply swallowing his screams then pulls away and rips the nasty syringe out, putting it back in his jacket pocket for later, “ it’s okay sweetheart, relax and I promise it will feel good in a second” he cooed as nuzzled Papyrus's cheek and as promised Papyrus’s cries of pain and terror died down and turned to dried eyesockets while panting, “ how do you feel sweetheart?” Red asked keeping his eyes on Papyrus noticing the blush across his face, “I-I feel kinda strange and wet?“ Papyrus replies breathing heavily. Red's eye sockets turn into little glowing hearts at the answer, ‘ so cute’ he thinks then licks his cheek up to his skull, “ let me take a look babe” “ N-No don’t-” Papyrus tires to fight against him but the drug that Red gave him is too strong and makes him weak but most of all Papyrus is slowly going into his first heat, “ why not? Are ya scared of the big bad wolf?” he asked playfully showing off his gold tooth and Papyrus turns his head away, “ Pl-Please don’t do this! I have n-never done-” Red chuckles and gets in between his legs and starts to rub in between his legs, “ My, My, how wet ya are my dear” he licks his sharp teeth and Papyrus bits his lip to stop his own moaning his mind now in a fog then Red removes Papyrus night pants then sticks two fingers into the already formed pussy causing Papyrus gasped not expecting that , “ My, My, what a warm and beautiful pussy ya have my dear" Red continues the foreplay while Papyrus tries weakly to push his fingers away, “ oh, Please! Ah! Stop this at once!” he begged, “ I feel so-so-” “ doesn’t it feel good?” Red fingered faster and it’s clear on Papyrus’s face that he is enjoying it, “ Ah-ah it feels nice-” Papyrus mews but covered his mouth with his hands however Red removes them with his free hand while his other hand fingered him deeper and harder, “ No, No, I want to hear ya voice” he scolded him like a child while waving his finger, “ but-but!” Papyrus tires one last time but it does no good as Red catches his lips in a heated kiss and his red tongue licking every inch of Papyrus mouth, “ Mmmmm!” He moaned as he wrapped his tongue around Papyrus’s orange glowing tongue and Papyrus starts to slowly give in as Red then removes his fingers from his wet pussy and pulls away, both skeletons looking completely flushed and breathing heavily, “ ya are doing so well sweetheart!” He says with a cracked grin as his eye socket twitch as an idea began to storm in his skull, “ ya look good enough to eat” he says in a creepy voice as he looks down eyes the glowing pussy. 

__ 

Papyrus eyes widen in shock looking on in complete horror as Red slides all the way down his slender trembling body, “ wait-wait what are you doing?!!” Papyrus cries out, Red ignores the shy skeleton and until he was in between his legs and started nibbling while sticking his slimly red tongue down the warm pussy and begins to play with himself as he stokes his glowing red dick, ‘ He tastes so beautiful!’ Red continues his meal eating the poor helpless skeleton out who tries to push him away but it’s a losing battle. The hands that should have pushed Red away, only ended up grabbing his skull and thrusting his pussy into the crazy stalkers mouth, the legs that should fight only ended up on Red’s shoulders, and Papyrus should have called out for help or for his brother to save him but he only ends up calling and begging Red. He ends up coming in his mouth and Red licking all his juices, making Papyrus shake with a strange feeling. Red standing up wiping his mouth of the left over love juice's then crawls back on the bed looking down at Papyrus as he stands on top him with a wide smile and hearts are in still in his eyes and rubs Papyrus’s cheek with his thumb, “ Darling! Ya called my name! Ya do love me!” He giggles then pins both Papyrus’s hands down against the bed, ” I’m going to make this night magical when we make love for the first time” 

Papyrus goes through a mix of emotions from confused, to realization, to terror as Red pulls down his black basketball shorts to reveal his glowing large 9 half cock, “ Pl-Please can’t we just cuddle?” Papyrus whimpers tear's rolling down his eyes, Red lends down and breaths against his skull, “ later my dear” 

____ 

He loved how scared his beloved looked under him at this moment and the thought of Papyrus loving him back was just the icing on the cake. Papyrus screamed at first in pain as soon as Red shoved his dry dick fully inside his pussy, “Shh, it’s okay sweetheart ya are doing so well” excitement fills the short skeleton’s gut as the walls of the others pussy hugged his dick tightly. It was as though it was made just for him, He’s so close he can smell him as Red wraps his arms around his slender waist, “ Oh Papyrus! I love you!” he whispered in the other’s ear and Papyrus tried to form words but could barely speak at this point, “what is it ya need my dear?” he kissing Papyrus once more. 

He kissed Red back with love and lust as he started to move with Red’s movements. 

___ 

He was sobbing quietly as Red pushed his magic to the limit his soul is beating so fast that Papyrus can hardly breath, “you’re-you’re going to break it!” he tried to warn but he could barely speak more than a dry whisper. 

Whatever Red had put in his body, was making him weaker and hotter by every moment. It made him crave for something his body just didn’t know what IT was he is supposed to beg for but he needed this and just wanted this nightmare end. 

____ 

Red went faster and harder his grip on his lover's hands tighten to where Papyrus cries out in pain. He growls against his skull as he finally hits Papyrus sweet spot and the other cries out more in pure ecstasy that overpowered the pain, “oh, f-fuck!” Red cursed aloud. 

Papyrus fills something warm feel him and his soul explodes with pure joy. 

___ 

“ Oh. Oh my god” Papyrus is shaking the drug is wearing off and the echo pussy has faded away as he brings his knees to his chest as cum leaks out of his body and Papyrus tears fall and hit the dirty white bed sheets as the horror of the situation began to rear its ugly head. 

Red did not wear a condom and came inside him. 

__ 

The crazy skeleton noticed Papyrus was CRYING as the tall orange skeleton sat there curled up in a ball rocking back and forth. He feels his soul crack a little he NEVER wants to see his beloved sad. he lends down placing his hands on each side of Papyrus’s soft cheeks whipping away his tears, “Please don’t cry, my love. Please, oh please don’t cry” He speaks in a soothing voice. Red pours his soul out to Papyrus trying to merge his soul with Papyrus's-but the other turns him away pulling out of his touch, “You didn’t use a CONDOM and I could be-” Papyrus didn’t even want to say it he just whimpered, “we could have children!?” Red shouts joyfully at this news hugging Papyrus tightly in a death grip nearly crushing his perfect milky white bones from behind but yet again Papyrus pulls away, “ N-No! This isn't LOVE Red, you need help!” he yells at Red who sits there looking far beyond PISSED or ANGER, “ why do you fight me?” to any normal person Red sounded so sad like a kicked puppy but now it sounded more on someone trying not to snap Papyrus’s neck, “I’ll prove it to you, our love!” then he grabs the ax from the side of the bed and holds it up high, “dear! you will be my bride in sickness and even in DEATH “ 

Papyrus suddenly grabs hold of Red’s shoulder blades and pulls him down in a heated deep kiss making Red frozen in place like a statue along with his arm wielding the ax high. The kiss is so sweet and full of love almost like a sign of far well but it is over before Red can record it to his memory as Papyrus pulls away snapping Red out of his spell and he brings down the ax making a whole in his still beating soul, Papyrus gasps and falls flat against the bed his eyesight going in and out of focus along with his body becoming numb. The blood stains the sheets and mixes with the cum stains, a couple of drops landed on Red’s ever stained lasting smile. The lights go out in Papyrus eye sockets and with his last breath his final words are- “I will love you” Papyrus breathed, “eternally”


	6. Goodnight

Horror slammed the front door shut with a loud bang, ‘ bunch of brats’ he thought angrily running his sharp fingers over his cracked socket of the thick surface of his own skull. It seemed to be doing that more now a days, it was almost like an inch that he could never scratch and only continued every day and night. He dragged his pink old worn out slippers across the floor board toward the living room grabbing a large body bag from the dark center by the broken TV. Giggling and laughter echo in from the old rusty kitchen, “ BROTHER! HURRY! YOU PROMISED TO HELP WITH THE EYES!” the younger brother whined causing the older skeleton to stop, “Coming bro!” He called back looking rather annoyed, his inching growing worse by begin interrupted from taking out the TRASH. Oh well tis a pity this much is true, He’ll just make it a project for him and Screwball later. he drops the bag to the floor carelessly then reaches for his favorite knife he will make due. It’s perfect, sharp as an snake tooth and just as deadly but also not too long, however it’s just right to cut though flesh and bone. With a wicked smile in place he turned his skull and made his way to the kitchen where his sweet little brother stood faced away from him, was dressed as a pumpkin, spattered in crimson blood and dust much like himself which had scared Goth the son of the god of Death off Horror's door step,’ if only Screw ball had seen it’ Horror thought shaking his skull from side to side while his younger brother stood with his back turned to him. There was no second thoughts as he raised his left hand knife hand that shined so bright in the single kitchen light as Horror’s free hand placed itself on screwball’s cracked yet soft skull and petted the tall skeleton. Screwball smiled wide but did not turn to face his brother, “ Hehhehe” he laughed quietly, “ give me your best scary face, BROTHER?” Screwball asked sweetly. Horror eye twitched at that, “ scary face?” he brought the knife down with a SLASH!  
Wet crimson blood slashed on both skeleton brother’s like wet paint. they both smiled happy as the two looked at their master piece on the table and screwball turned to his older brother who had pulled out the knife from Geno’s head on the table and handed the knife to the younger sibling who smiled innocently as Horror leaned over his shoulder, “ don’t forget-” his smile only grew as they started to carve out the eye balls out of the eye sockets of the dead skull laying on it’s side on the small kitchen table, “- trace around the eye socket then pop it out, just like that. You're so cool bro!” Horror explained as well as praised the taller skeleton as Screw ball started to get the hang of it. Screw ball followed his brother’s every step down to ripping off the jaw, Screwball smiled at their handiwork as he pricked up the craved skull and twilled around on his tip toe, “ OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU BROTHER!” Screw ball screamed in delight and overjoyed, they sounded like an insane person celebrating their first kill, “ YOU MADE THE PERFECT JACK-O-LATERN!” the two locked eyes and laughed aloud. More loud then any sane monster would, the two were so busy laughing that Screwball missed the hearts glowing bright in Horror’s eyes as he stared at the youngest for a long time, anyone else would find it creepy or something inside Screwball should be telling him that brothers are not supposed to do this, and even the lingering touches should have been a red flag but Screwball was just as crazy and far gone as his brother so it had become second nature to him at this point, “ can we light it now!? Please!” Screw ball begged like a child as he held the bloodily skull close to chest, “ I won’t ask for anything again! Please brother!” Horror shrugged seeing no harm, hell it might scare all those brats away.  
Grabbing his black lighter marked with the devil symbol. They open the broken door to their front pouch while ignoring freezing ice wind. The skeletons didn't feel anything anymore despite it was freezing as all hell. Horror happily lights the red candle inside the now decaying skull Screwball sits it on the front porch for all to see, Horror watches as the blood moonlight shines on his younger brother, “ Oh look brother! A full blood moon! I’ve never seen one up close before!” Screw ball almost screamed like a bat out of peer joy as he pointed his index bone finger up at the dark miss sky up to the crimson blood colored moon, ‘ the blood red moon, huh?’ Horror thought as he noted it was rare to see a sight and on all Halloween eve’s no less. Has it been a million years already? Horror did not know. Time did not matter to him it never really did. Legend’s in the stars spoke of how the gods created the full moon colored in red. The Blood Red Moon arrives every millions of years, as the legend state when the stars a line it will mean the end of the world in HorrorTale it usually meant signs of bad times. ‘Weird’ things can happen under a blood red moon. Horror knows how crazy everyone gets over something made up the gods- tsk Horror thought, ‘ these fucking monsters must be crazier then me if they think this bad luck thing is rea-!”  
Suddenly Horror’s eye socket stopped inching.  
____

A shaken skeleton Goth walks down the dark Streets of UNDERSWAP hard wind pass though the young goth bones against the black thin cloth that the young teen wore. The witch was covered in dry mud while looking very chilled to the bone of the events but he doesn't dwell too much on it. It wasn't his fault leaving them for dead. His so called FRIENDS were asking for it-Goth is so lost in his thoughts he doesn't even notice the couple of tall skeletons passed by holding hands. One dressed as the devil seemed to said something that pissed off the Raven masked red skeleton who angrily retorts something back at him they bump into him but are into each other that they don’t notice him and to be honest the teen was so lost and angry at tonight’s events. He could care less and truth to be told: Goth just wanted to go home once the skeleton couple was gone he opened the portal and stepped though going back to Reaper!tale and reappears into their empty small house. The Moonlight as red as blood itself filters though the window, goth sighs tired at this point and takes off his pointy black hat and threw his bag of candy to the side of the living room floor spilling the contents on the blue carpet. Not like anyone would notice his father would not give him the time of day, “ of course, Dad is out all night AGAIN and mommy-"  
All time seems to freeze at that mere thought, “he isn’t home yet” he said the last part under his breath angerily. Goth finally noticed just how empty the big the house is. It was almost sad now that he still had hope that Geno was coming home from his ‘weekend getaway’. More like he ran away again while his father tried to cheat on him with the UnderFell Papyrus who showed no interest in his father what so ever, “ Might as well get ready for bed” He starts to head to his room. Goth made his way across the hall to the bathroom to dressed in more comfortable clothes when a loud knock sounded at the door and makes him stop dead in his foot tracks. Then looks up at the clock as it stuck passed mid-night way pass time for any trick or treating, Goth made a face but made no movement to answer until three more knocks sounded along with the door bell, “ who could be out this late?” Goth muttered as he turned on his heel and tip toed up toward the front door. His dark purple soul beating fast as he grabbed the golden door handle and turned it.  
Goth's blood quickly turned cold as ice.  
He almost felt his soul stopped at the undead ugly zombie faces of the human children covered in head and toe with slim from the swamp but what scared him the most was the familiar fucked up faces of his friends who he left to die just hours ago and they looked far beyond happy to see Goth. Palette's jaw is missing, half of his skull is broken including his right eye socket all that is left is his blank eye socket that gives an cold glare at Goth, “ …” the normal alive cheerful skeleton says nothing, it seems he's not in the mood to talk. Cupcake on the other hand (unlike Palette) had his jaw and half his arms and was missing an arm and an leg, Goth nearly threw up at the sight. Suddenly Cupcake held out a wet pillowcase full of rotten candy and-' are-are those fingers and organs?!’ Goth finally threw up the contents of his stomach then met blood crimson glowing eyes, a chill ran down his spin as he heard the ghoul speak in the most terrifying voice. “ TRiCK or TReaT?" Large slimy claws grabbed at Goth snapping his bones and started to feed on the small skeleton flesh who stood paralyzed in fear. Goth didn't even have a chance to scream.  
“ don't worry GOTH, it doesn't hurt- we're just going hurt you really badly! After all..”  
They would be friends forever and ever.  
____  
The Wolf and the Raven foot steps hit against the concrete side walk as they walked out of the old dark woods after dressing themselves ( at least what left of Edges cocktail dress) the black silk feathers along with almost all of the dress was torn in half but Edge was able to cover himself with his red long cap and thankfully the fog has cleared. They passed by a small monster who they bump into but the two were too busy lost in each other to even notice, “ so my place or yours?“ Stretch asked with husky chuckle breaking the silence of the night. Edge snaps his head at the other and hisses at him but can not help the red flush that dusted his own skull, “ tsk! I rather thee mark me then- ah! “ Edge raised his hand but Stretch grabbed it while the other wrapped his slender waist pulling him close almost touching his lips against the orange wolf's, “ Heheh, you're covered in head to toe with my markings” he said in a tensing tone as he licked his lips. Edge is speechless, “ what? The big bad Edge got nothing to say? Wolf got your tongue?” he asked licking the side of Edge’s skull the red skeleton whimpers. Edge finally pulls away looking very flushed and in a dazz, “ fine, if thou wishes to court me then- thou may spend night at my home but thou must hold thy tongue! For roommate is home and property in deep slumber” Edge hung his head grumbling while playing with his fingers, trying hide his red skull. Stretch blinked dumb founded not understanding, “ um…courted?” Stretch asked tilting his skull. Edge snapped his up and looked at him angry with his eye twitching, “ oh dear god..” he sighed annyoed and faced palmed his face, “ thee can take me out to dinner and-" Edge suddenly turns a full 50 and he looks shy at the next part, “ and my answer is my place" he says under his breath. Stretch smirked smugly at this when it finally hits him and holds Edge's hand, “ lead the way, love” “ D-Don’t call me that!” Edge warned.  
The tall skeleton’s make it to the front door- Edge stopped when he found the door creaked opened and Edge’s face took over with a dark look, “ someone’s broken in" he hissed. while Stretch just blinked and looked back and forth, “ hey-hey relax princess I’m sure he just left the door open when he left?” Stretch suggested as he placed a comforting hand on the raven's shoulder blade trying to sooth him ,however the red skeleton shook his head, “ NO, Papyrus never leaves the door unlock. Not even on an off day" which Papyrus never really had. He is as uptight as Edge was about keeping the house clean and safe. He was his double ganger after all. Different AU's but All Papyrus's were the same trying to keep the house safe, “ something’s wrong, very wrong” Edge muttered In an shushed tone, “ I don't like this, not one bit" shouted aloud as he pushed opened and his high heel boots hitting against the carpet floor with Stretch following behind. The small TV in middle of the living room was running with a blue screen, Edge lightly walked into the room only to step on popcorn that was spilled all over the floor. Next to it was an orange colored old flip phone with little key chains that Edge recognized as a birthday gift from the human Frisk that they had given to Papyrus.  
“ holy shit…” Edge picked up the open phone and looked at back at Stretch with his face mix terror and anger. Stretch hissed while his body started to shake with anger, “ call Undyne! And I'll search the house!” Stretch started with kitchen looking high and low, not leaving one place untouched. Next Edge's room meanwhile Edge used Papyrus's flip phone and began to dial Undyne's number but stopped when he heard a noise that sounded like painful noises of moaning and evil laughing in the background. The painful noises sounded like they belong to his missing roommate Papyrus, Edge held the phone up to his skull, “ Papyrys..? Is that you?” he asked and the only answer he gets is painful screams followed by a SLASH! Then there is nothing, “ PAPYRUS!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!!” he yelled. No answer, Edge turned to Stretch and ran up to him, “ I CAN HEAR HIM! HE'S IN FUCKING IN PAIN!!” Stretch eyes widen in shock as Edge held up the phone to the orange skeleton’s ear and all they can hear is a deep voice singing the song, ‘ daisy.’  
Edge knows the voice as clear as day ever since he was created.  
He may can fool Papyrus but he can't fool his own young brother and looks at the unknown caller I.D. and knew the phone number was none other-, “ Red..” he hissed in pere hatred and snapped his head at Stretch, “ Stretch. Thou needs to teleport up stairs and make quick haste ”  
Stretch eye sockets widen, Edge hid his fear well but now in this point in time he could see it deep within his eyes. Stretch nodes and grabbed Edge, “ hold on" they see a flash white then every thing is blur to them as Papyrus’s room comes into focus where they hear laughter echo as the song ends.  
“ oh my god" Edge covered his mouth to stop himself from throwing up and turned away from the sight of his dead friend. Stretch throws up at the sight of Edge’s older brother cradling the dead Papyrus like a baby while whispering sweet nothings into the rotten body's ear against the tall skeletons, “ Hehehe , come on darling wake up! The game is over! " Red asked with a twisted grin as he stoked the side of Papyrus's cheek while cold lifeless eyes stared back at Red, “ you said you love me forever! so you gotta wake up-" Red started to Squeeze Papyrus to the point of crushing his ribs and making blood drip from Papyrus eye sockets and mouth. Red merely gave a broken laugh as he wipped away the blood from his pal face, licking his fingers clean, " your blood tastes so sweet my love" He finally notices the other two in the room, “ Heh! Oh my dear, it seems we have party guests" " at least now…we can finally be together “ 

He laughed feeling the red tears roll down his eye sockets.  
___  
It's a Holiday called by names.  
It happens every once a year, anything can happen this time of year.  
The clock strikes one, it's end of all Halloween.  
Lock your doors and say your prayers tonight.  
HAPPY HALLOWEEN.


End file.
